


The Black Rose Season

by jacksmannequin



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hurt/Comfort, Italian, M/M, Thriller Elements, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksmannequin/pseuds/jacksmannequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan, un introverso studente di Letteratura Inglese, viene costretto ad unirsi alla infame confraternita Sigma Chi Beta come spia. Il suo lavoro è scoprire una società segreta, che potrebbe non essere nemmeno reale. Gli viene dato solo un indizio: Brendon Urie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anna Green (arctic_grey)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anna+Green+%28arctic_grey%29).
  * A translation of [The Black Rose Season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954381) by [Anna (arctic_grey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arctic_grey/pseuds/Anna). 



> Thank you to the author for being so kind and letting me translate her work!
> 
> Questa fic non è mia, i personaggi non mi appartengono e non scrivo a scopo di lucro. L'unica cosa che mi appartiene è la traduzione dall'inglese all'italiano.  
> La storia originale è [qui](http://beggarsnotes.livejournal.com/21090.html).  
> Il permesso dell'autrice è [qui](https://twitter.com/pineconepickers/status/727584572226031616).  
> Traduzione disponibile anche su [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/72724384-the-black-rose-season-ryden-traduzione) e [EFP](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3455720).

La mia vita va all'inferno i primi giorni di settembre.

Due settimane prima di iniziare il mio terzo anno alla Swan University, ricevo una busta dall'aria innocente nella posta, indirizzata a George Ross. Arriccio il naso in disapprovazione, ma la apro comunque, realizzando che proviene dall'associazione che mi fornisce le borse di studio. Probabilmente vogliono augurarmi un buon anno accademico.

E invece no.

Mi fermo in piedi nella camera da letto/salotto del mio piccolo appartamento, tenendo stretta la lettera con mani sudate. Questo è il motivo per il quale ignoro anche il telefono: sono sempre e solo cattive notizie.

La lettera è breve, esplicita e dritta al punto. La mia borsa di studio è stata annullata. La Fondazione Margaret Goldberg è andata in bancarotta. Così. Semplicemente così... il mio mondo cade a pezzi.

«Oh Dio, no» esalo a malapena, preso dal terrore.

Alzo lo sguardo dalla lettera e lo porto fuori dalla finestra, dalla quale è possibile scorgere tetti e, dietro di essi in lontananza, le antiche torri degli edifici dell'Università. Il campus non è molto lontano, ma improvvisamente c'è un vasto, infinito oceano tra me e quel mondo. Non voglio sembrare melodrammatico, ma la verità è che sto inseguendo il mio sogno nell'Università dei miei sogni, ed è stato tutto grazie alla borsa di studio. Senza quella... non ho nulla. La Swan University è una delle università della Ivy League, in cima alla lista con Harvard e Princeton. Ho lavorato duro per tutte le superiori per arrivare qui. Tutto questo non è uno scherzo. È il mio futuro.

Ovviamente, vado in panico. Chiamo freneticamente il mio consulente per gli studi per un incontro di emergenza e lui mormora che ha una buona mezz'ora libera questo pomeriggio.

«Grazie mille» urlo nel telefono.

Invece di mettermi a camminare attorno alla mia stanza, raccolgo la mia roba e mi preparo ad andare. Riempio la mia tracolla con penne, il mio diario, i libri di poesie e tutto ciò che mi è essenziale. Ancora non fa molto freddo fuori, ma l'inverno sta arrivando. Mi metto i guanti senza dita, cappello e una sciarpa, e corro fuori dalla porta. Il mio battito cardiaco è alle stelle mentre cerco di distrarmi con la musica proveniente dal mio lettore mp3.

Non riesco a calmarmi.

Il campus è situato sul confine del paese, leggermente isolato da essa, come se fosse un mondo a parte. Il paese in sé non è abbastanza grande da essere una città, solo un grande paese del New Jersey. È un posto vivace, grazie al numero considerevole di studenti che vi ci abita. Ho la lettera della fondazione con me, e durante la breve camminata verso il campus, la rileggo cinque volte.

Studio Letteratura inglese e scrittura creativa, e ho passato le vacanze estive a dare ripetizioni ai ragazzini ricchi e snob delle famiglie locali. Ho speso tutto il mio tempo libero nella biblioteca dell'Università e mi sono abituato alla natura tranquilla dell'area del campus. Ora, mentre cammino fra i vecchi edifici, sono sorpreso nel vedere studenti ovunque. Solo in quel momento realizzo che è la settimana dei Freshmen, e tento di memorizzare le facce dei nuovi studenti, che si guardano intorno brandendo mappe del campus con sguardi confusi. Fosse stata una giornata normale ne sarei stato divertito, ma non oggi. Non quando la mia vita sta cadendo a pezzi.

Ricevo un paio di occhiate curiose, e la cosa mi rende ancora più nervoso. Sì, sono un maschio, e sì, mi sono messo dell'eyeliner. Fatevene una ragione.

Il campus è un misto fra verde, vecchi edifici per le facoltà con uffici e teatri, caffetterie e librerie. Al centro di tutto si trova una piazza con quattro grandi costruzioni su ogni lato e un prato nel mezzo. Uno degli edifici è il principale dell'Università, un altro accoglie l'enorme biblioteca del campus, il terzo l'unione studentesca con caffetterie, bar e libreria insieme e il quarto è la casa della confraternita. Tutti e quattro sono pieni di vita, studenti ovunque, mentre io mi dirigo al Darwin Café per perdere tempo fino all'incontro con il mio consulente.

Stupida settimana dei Freshmen. È lunedì, e tutta l'idiozia del bere e scopare ininterrottamente per una settimana è appena iniziata. Fortunatamente, non ho niente a che fare con tutto ciò. Quando ci sono passato io, sono rimasto nella mia stanza con i miei nuovi libri di corso. L'anno scorso, sono rimasto per la notte ad una festa di un tizio del primo anno dopo essermi bevuto troppe birre. Mi ricordo di aver limonato col tipo e di essermi vomitato addosso, e forse anche un po' su di lui, e ho passato il resto della settimana nascondendomi.

Poiché il volume della musica che sto ascoltando è al massimo non mi accorgo di essere seguito, ma all'improvviso una mano si appoggia sulla mia spalla. Mi volto, pronto a mandare uno sguardo mortale alla persona in questione, ma mi rilasso appena quando realizzo che si tratta di uno dei miei pochi... amici? Conoscente, più che altro.

«Ryan, come stai? Come hai passato l'estate?» la bocca di William Beckett mi chiede prima che io possa togliermi le cuffiette dalle orecchie.

«Bene, sì, l'ho passata qui» rispondo, cercando di sorridere a mia volta. Studiamo entrambi letteratura inglese qui alla Swan, e abbiamo molti corsi in comune. Ma io sono asociale, sempre stato e sempre lo sarò. William è l'esatto opposto. L'unica ragione per la quale ci conosciamo è che si è seduto vicino a me alla prima lezione del mio primo anno, si è presentato e da quella volta ha continuato a sedersi in quel posto.

Fuori dalle lezioni, ci vediamo raramente, e la felpa di William mostra il perché: è indaco, con due strisce verticali grigie con le lettere greche SXB sopra. Sposto brevemente lo sguardo oltre la sua spalla verso l'edificio di tre piani che è la casa comune dei Sigma Chi Beta, e vedo ulteriori ragazzi con la stessa felpa color indaco al suo esterno. Non ho mai capito cosa sia a suscitare l'interesse della gente verso le confraternite. L'intera organizzazione non ha fatto altro che darmi l'impressione di essere il centro di raccolta di tutti i cretini delle scuole superiori. Per quale motivo una persona sana di mente dovrebbe voler vivere in una casa piena di bocche in piena tempesta ormonale?

D'altronde, i Sigma, come sono comunemente conosciuti qui alla Swan, hanno una reputazione. Festeggiare, festeggiare alla grande, festeggiare ogni cazzo di momento possibile. E poi basta aggiungere le voci, ed io le ho sentiti tutte. Ho sentito la storia di quella ragazza che è entrata da sola nella casa e si è ritrovata in mezzo ad un'orgia con trenta membri. Ricordo lo scandalo del professore che aveva avuto una relazione con uno studente, e si diceva fosse stato un Sigma. Ho sentito che accettano solo bei ragazzi come nuovi membri perché, con le porte chiuse, si scopano tutti a vicenda. Ho sentito che all'interno della casa ci sono uno strip club e una pista da bowling. Chissà se almeno una parte di ciò è vera, perché i non-membri sono ammessi solo in certe stanze della casa.

William è stato un Sigma fin dal primo anno. Non ne parla molto, cosa che immagino essere una delle regole. È tutto molto enigmatico e, ad essere sinceri, credo che sia solo una grande messa in scena per dei ragazzini che vogliono sembrare misteriosi.

«Che hai fatto quest'estate?» chiedo a William, tentando di comportarmi normalmente, come se la mia borsa di studio non fosse stata appena cancellata.

«Io e altri fratelli siamo andati a fare escursionismo in Europa» mi spiega entusiasticamente. Ah, ecco come si chiamano fra di loro, "fratelli". È come una specie di culto. «Ci sei mai stato?»

«In Europa?» chiedo per conferma, e lui annuisce. «Uh, no, direi di no.»

Sono stato in cinque stati. Ecco. Questo è tutto ciò che ho visto.

E nonostante possa sembrare che io e William non abbiamo nulla in comune, c'è sempre quella cosa che ci tiene in contatto: i nostri studi.

«Non vedo l'ora che inizino le lezioni! Finalmente faremo i poeti del ventesimo secolo!» mi dice con tono entusiasta, e il mio viso si illumina all'istante.

«A chi lo dici! Ho passato tutta l'estate a leggere Eliot e Auden, erano dei geni!» sorrido, prima di realizzare che potrei non essere più in grado di  _partecipare_  a quelle lezioni. Il sorriso mi sparisce dalle labbra, ma non dico niente a William. La sua famiglia è ricca; non è in grado di capire che non tutti hanno la possibilità di scegliere a quale college andare. Voglio dire, è intelligente, tutti in questa università lo sono, ma lui ha i soldi dietro, mentre io non ne ho mai avuti.

«Ho sentito che forse faremo anche Angelou» aggiunge, ma all'improvviso non sono più tanto incline a parlare del nuovo anno.

Fortunatamente per me, un altro tizio in felpa indaco ci raggiunge. «Will, abbiamo bisogno di te, fratello» dice, guardandomi con un'occhiata che dice, "Chi sei, estraneo? Che ci devi fare con quella sciarpa?" prima di spostare i suoi occhi marroni su William, sorridendo pazientemente.

«Arrivo, J-Dawg» dice William, dandogli il cinque. Il tizio se ne va, e William scrolla le spalle a mo' di scusa. «Settimana dei nuovi, cerchiamo nuovi membri» mi spiega.

«No, già, no problem» gli assicuro. Guardo di nuovo verso la loro casa, piena di vita, membri, gente nuova e striscioni, e chiedo, «Attirate molto interesse?»

«Oh, sì, assolutamente.» William annuisce, evidentemente orgoglioso della cosa. «Abbiamo sempre almeno un centinaio di persone che vogliono entrare, ma ne prendiamo solo abbastanza da rimpiazzare quelli che si sono laureati l'anno precedente.»

«Che sarebbero?»

«Quattordici.»

«Competitivo» osservo.

«Sì, beh, non c'è niente di meglio che essere un Sigma» dice, e mi sforzo di non alzare gli occhi al cielo. «Dobbiamo davvero parlare, io e te, che ne pensi di una birra dopo le lezioni qualche volta?»

«Sicuro» gli prometto, anche se sappiamo entrambi che probabilmente non lo faremo mai. Resto fermo, guardando William allontanarsi. Mi chiedo cosa penserebbe se smettessi di presentarmi alle lezioni all'improvviso. Quanto sarebbe imbarazzante far sapere a tutti che... il povero ragazzino di Vegas se n'è tornato a casa con la coda fra le gambe. Dio, perché proprio a me?

Delle scale conducono alle enormi doppie porte della casa dei Sigma, e due enormi pilastri di marmo bianco supportano un enorme frontone su entrambi i lati dell'entrata. Ho sempre pensato che fosse una delle case più impressionanti nella storia di tutti i campus. Vedo un tipo uscirne con un megafono e fermarsi in cima alle scale. Lo riconosco poiché è uno di quelli difficili da non notare. Non lo vedo dall'anno scorso, e non posso fare a meno di sorridere. In lui c'è tutto quello che vorrei essere.

Stringendo a malapena gli occhi, vedo che questo Sigma non è per niente cambiato dall'ultimo semestre: sembra reduce di un'enorme sbronza e fuori posto, come sempre. Si porta il megafono alla bocca e improvvisamente la piazza è un unico grande coro di, "Sigma! Chi! Beta! Cazzo, sì! ...mi è permesso dire parolacce? Sigma! Chi! Beta!"

Vedere William mi aveva fatto dimenticare temporaneamente il mio stato di depressione, ma ora torna a colpirmi un'altra volta. Vado alla caffetteria, fatico a trovare un posto libero e bevo del caffè nero mentre leggo Walt Whitman, in attesa del mio consulente. Ho già il discorso pronto.

«Dico, so che il semestre inizia la settimana prossima, ma dai, deve esserci qualche borsa di studio che sono ancora in tempo a ottenere» dico con tono disperato al mio consulente, Mr. Gibbs. «Ho già fatto due anni qui, è il mio sogno! Abbandonare sarebbe una pazzia, una perdita di tempo e di risorse! O magari la Swan potrebbe fare un'eccezione e farmi studiare gratis. Non ho soldi, Mr. Gibbs. I miei parenti non ne hanno nemmeno, erano così felici quando mi hanno accettato alla Swan, mia nonna ha pianto ed è morta felice il giorno dopo.  _Per favore_ , Mr. Gibbs, mi dica che c'è un modo per risolvere la situazione!»

Mr. Gibbs, un uomo avanti con gli anni con degli occhiali enormi, mi guarda con un'espressione annoiata. «Mi dispiace davvero, Ryan, ma non posso creare borse di studio dal nulla.»

Mi lascio andare contro la sedia davanti alla scrivania nell'ufficio polveroso. Cerco di stare calmo, ma la speranza mi sta abbandonando lentamente.

«E la Swan non fa carità» aggiunge.

«Ho faticato per tutto questo fin da quando ero un dodicenne» affermo. Il tono supplichevole che aveva la mia voce è ora sparito, rimpiazzato dalla gravità. «Studiare Letteratura in una scuola di alto livello come questa è stato il mio sogno per anni. Ho già fatto metà percorso, non voglio andarmene. Mr. Gibbs, la mia intenzione è di diventare un poeta famoso, un giorno, e voglio poter essere in grado di dire di essermi laureato alla Swan. Voglio che la mia fama si intrecci con la gloria di questa università.»

Non mi interessa se sembro troppo pretenzioso, perché so di parlare sul serio. Sono cresciuto adorando questo posto. Il mio discorso fa fare una pausa a Mr. Gibbs, il quale mi guarda attentamente, come se mi stesse analizzando con gli occhi. Guarda nuovamente al mio fascicolo e dice, «Hai tutte A, vedo.»

«Sì, signore.»

Annuisce e si appoggia allo schienale della sua sedia.

«Sarebbe un peccato perdere qualcuno con il tuo potenziale.»

Per la prima volta da stamattina, avverto un senso di speranza. «Ma non c'è nulla che io possa fare» termina il discorso, ed io mi sento come se mi avesse scaraventato a terra.

Abbasso lo sguardo e, mentre tutta la speranza mi abbandona, sento che sto per piangere. Fantastico, sto per mettermi a piangere davanti a Mr. Gibbs. Che bella fine umiliante per la mia carriera accademica.

«Prendi» mi dice improvvisamente, e alzo gli occhi per vederlo porgermi un pezzo di carta. Sopra c'è scritto un nome, una stanza e un edificio del campus. «Vai lì. Potresti trovare qualcosa che può aiutarti.»

«Che intende, signore?» chiedo, tenendo con delicatezza la nota fra le mani.

«Non intendo assolutamente nulla» mi dice, ed io mi acciglio. Perché ha deciso di fare il misterioso tutto ad un tratto? «Non ti ho dato quel foglio, e non abbiamo mai avuto questa conversazione. È chiaro?»

«Sì, signore» rispondo in totale confusione.

«Bene. Ora puoi andare.»

Recupero la tracolla e me ne vado dal suo ufficio con aria scossa. Non ho idea di cosa fare o di cosa stia succedendo, perciò mi limito a dirigersi alla facoltà di biologia. Come potrebbe questo - do un'ulteriore occhiata veloce al pezzo di carta - Mr. Wentz nell'edificio di biologia aiutarmi? Ma sono disperato. Ho detto che avrei fatto qualunque cosa, ed ero serio.

Busso alla porta della stanza 503, sulla quale è affisso un segno che avverte la sua appartenenza a Mr. Peter Wentz.

«Avanti.»

Apro lentamente la porta e mi ritrovo in un altro ufficio sporco e polveroso, completamente in disordine. Dietro la scrivania c'è un uomo che non può avere più di trent'anni, circondato da libri e da un computer. Ci sono scaffali sui muri, alcuni pieni di barattoli con insetti morti all'interno. L'uomo alza lo sguardo e mi vede, senza interrompere i movimenti che la sua mano compiva nello scrivere.

«Siediti» mi consiglia.

Annuisco, deglutendo, e prendo una sedia. Chi è questo tizio? Come cavolo potrebbe darmi una borsa di studio? Non ha la faccia di uno che ha a che fare con università o finanza. Continua a ignorarmi per altri due minuti, continuando a compilare qualcosa. Alla fine, senza alzare lo sguardo, mi dice, «Chi sei, e perché sei qui?»

Mi schiarisco la voce. «Oh... uhm, sono Ryan Ross, ho appena iniziato il mio terzo anno di Letteratura inglese, uhm -»

«Buona materia.»

«Grazie» mormoro, prima di aggiungere, «Mr. Gibbs mi ha mandato -»

«Nessuno viene mai mandato nel mio ufficio. Vengono tutti di loro iniziativa.»

Improvvisamente, il mio battito cardiaco è alle stelle e mi sudano le mani. Questo tizio è inquietante. Due anni in questa università, e non sono mai incappato in nulla di losco. Tutto questo, ora, questa stanza, quest'uomo, è tutto sospetto.

«Sono qui perché... penso che possa aiutarmi.»

Smette finalmente di scrivere e lascia cadere la penna sulla scrivania. Si appoggia alla sedia e mi guarda.

«Ti ascolto.»

Mi affretto a parlare. «Beh, allora, ho avuto una borsa di studio per la Swan, ma ora la fondazione è andata in bancarotta e, praticamente, non ho alcun finanziamento e sono costretto a ritirarmi a meno che -»

«Ti ho chiesto di raccontarmi la storia della tua vita?» mi chiede. «Alzati.»

Mi irrigidisco e lo guardo con un'espressione confusa, ma mi alzo comunque. Sta facendo la stessa cosa che ha fatto Mr. Gibbs prima, mi sta giudicando con lo sguardo. Mi fa segno di girarmi con un dito, e io lo guardo incredulo, ma mi giro comunque. Annuisce in quella che suppongo dovrebbe essere approvazione e mi siedo di nuovo.

Il tizio sta annuendo a se stesso, addirittura sorride. «Pete» si presenta, finalmente. «Allora, Ryan Ross, che cosa sei disposto a fare per rimanere qui?»

«Tutto! Qualunque cosa» gli dico in fretta, senza fare caso a quanto sia patetico.

Pete si alza e si dirige verso la porta. La chiude a chiave e riprende la sua sedia da sotto la scrivania. Adrenalina inizia a scorrermi nelle vene. Tiene gli occhi fissi su di me, con uno sguardo calcolatore e serio.

«Quello che sto per dirti, Ryan, non potrai ripeterlo a nessuno. Non c'entra nulla con l'Università o il suo personale. Capito?» mi chiede, e io annuisco. «Okay, allora. Ho un lavoro per te, e se lo farai i tuoi studi in questa università saranno pagati fino alla laurea.»

Capisco che non sta scherzando, e ho come la voglia di morire sul posto. «Farò -»

«Qualsiasi cosa, sì, me l'hai detto.» Pete quasi fa un ghigno. «Sei disposto ad accettarlo?» 

«Non mi hai ancora detto in cosa consiste» gli faccio notare.

«E continuerò a non farlo finché non prenderai una decisione.» Sorride, ma è un sorriso finto e freddo. «Non è nulla di illegale, se ti è di consolazione.»

Se non è illegale certamente non può essere troppo male. Questo tizio mi sta offrendo di pagarmi gli studi, è come Babbo Natale, è come Dio; no, è meglio di Dio! Dovrei chiedergli come ha intenzione di pagarmi? Sono tutti soldi suoi? Chi lo sa? A chi importa? Mi sta offrendo l'opportunità di rimanere alla Swan!

«Lo farò» dico.

«Ottima decisione. Allora, lascia che ti spieghi. Sono sicuro che tu conosca la confraternita dei Sigma Chi Beta» inizia, ed io annuisco. «Dovrai unirti a loro. Devi iniziare il terzo anno, giusto? Beh, meglio tardi che mai.»

«Ma -» Unirmi ai tizi indaco? Cosa? Perché? No, no, non è affatto il mio ambiente, è il mio dannato incubo.

«Prima fammi finire» mi interrompe.«Dovrai diventare un Sigma. Ti trasferirai nella loro casa e diventerai uno di loro. Non solo uno dei membri, no, voglio che tu riesca ad arrivare in cima. Devi diventare un membro di cui si fidano. Ma questo è solo l'inizio del tuo lavoro, perché il motivo per il quale sarai lì è un altro.»

So che sta finalmente arrivando al succo della questione, e trattengo il fiato.

«Hai mai sentito», inizia, abbassando il tono di voce fino a ridurla ad un sussurro, come se qualcuno stesse origliando, «della società segreta della Sigma Chi Beta?»

«Quella è una leggenda» rispondo immediatamente. Ho sentito questo rumor, ma so anche che non è mai stata trovata alcuna prova reale dell'esistenza di questa società. Solo una settantina degli studenti dell'università sono dei Sigma, ma il numero è talmente piccolo che l'esistenza di un'ulteriore società all'interno sembra assurda.

«Lo è?» mi chiede. «Nessuno ne sa nulla, nulla oltre voci riguardo voci riguardo altre voci. Andiamo, nessuno sa niente dei Sigma in generale, perché stanno attenti ai loro segreti. Se non si può provare che questa società esista, beh, potrebbe perfettamente esistere, invece.» La sua figura si fa all'improvviso quasi più aggressiva. «E tu, Ryan, diventerai un membro di essa. E una volta fatto mi dirai tutto quello che potrai, assolutamente ogni cosa. Questo è quello che voglio che tu faccia.»

La mia bocca rimane aperta. «Cosa? È impossibile! Cioè, supponiamo che io riesca ad entrare nella confraternita, supponiamo che io ce la faccia. Intendo, non sono affatto ciò che loro cercano in un nuovo membro. Sono riservato, sono... sono un artista!» esclamo, indicando i miei guanti senza dita e le mani macchiate di inchiostro. «Non mi accetterebbero mai!» Lo vedo assottigliare gli occhi, perciò mi affretto ad aggiungere, «Allora, supponiamo che mi prendano. Come dovrei trovare una società che nemmeno credo esista? I Sigma vogliono sembrare misteriosi, sono fatti così. Qualcuno ha messo in giro delle voci cent'anni fa. Come faccio a sapere che non sto sprecando tempo, tentando di aggregarmi ad una società che non esiste?»

«Ascoltami, Ryan, perché ti sarà d'aiuto: esiste. Non so quale sia il vero nome, ma esiste» dice con convinzione.

«Come lo sai?» gli chiedo immediatamente. Pete emana un senso di autorità, ma non è molto più grande di me, non abbastanza grande da costringermi a portargli rispetto. D'altronde, non è né un dottore e né un professore, e suppongo sia semplicemente un neolaureato.

«Fidati di me.»

«Ti ho appena conosciuto.» 

«Anche io ti ho appena conosciuto. Questo lavoro è importantissimo, eppure mi sto fidando di te.» 

«Non lo so.» Sospiro.

«Ehi, ehi, hai già accettato.»

Dannazione, l'ho fatto. Non avevo realizzato che me ne sarei pentito. 

Ci ripenso di nuovo prima di ammettere, «Non credo di poterlo fare. È che... non vedo come io possa riuscire a rintracciare una società segreta che non ha mai promosso la sua esistenza in nessun modo.»

«Ah, ma non mi hai fatto finire.»

Si sporge verso di me al di sopra della scrivania, e mi avvicino a lui istintivamente. I nostri occhi sono gli uni in quelli dell'altro, e lui quasi sorride a se stesso. C'è qualcosa di strano riguardo tutta questa situazione che la rende surreale, c'è qualcosa riguardo questo fantomatico lavoro che sembra sospetto, e c'è qualcosa riguardo gli occhi di Pete, che mi stanno rendendo fottutamente nervoso. Mi preparo mentalmente per la battuta finale.

«Conosci Brendon Urie?» 


	2. Capitolo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Su [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/275852888-the-black-rose-season-ryden-joncer-traduzione) e [EFP](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3479016).

Certo che conosco Brendon Urie. Chiunque visiti il campus giornalmente conosce Brendon Urie, l'intoccabile Brendon Urie, il piantagrane Brendon Urie, quello stupendo Brendon Urie. Il Dipartimento di Letteratura Inglese è situato proprio accanto al Dipartimento di Musica ed è per questo motivo che, più di una volta mentre andavo a lezione, mi è capitato di vedere un ragazzo dai capelli castani camminare vacillando verso l'altro edificio, sbattendo le palpebre nella luce del sole indossando quei dannati jeans stretti che gli stavano così bene.

Brendon Urie ha una reputazione, per usare un eufemismo.

Non appena Pete getta il suo nome nella conversazione, la mia mente inizia a correre fra tutto quello che so di Brendon. L'ho visto proprio qualche minuto fa fuori la casa dei Sigma, a urlare nel megafono. È amico di William, è un Sigma, studia musica. Non gli ho mai nemmeno parlato, e nessuno ci ha mai presentato, ma lo conosco. È la pecora nera della confraternita.

I Sigma, in generale, sono il meglio del meglio della Swan. Sono orgogliosi dei loro ex studenti, che ricoprono alte cariche nel governo, sono dei famosi autori, scienziati, inventori e vincitori del premio Nobel. I Sigma fanno continuamente festa, ma studiano anche. Mi sono spesso chiesto come ci riescano. Brendon Urie è famoso per il suo iniziare feste nella casa durante i mercoledì pomeriggio. L'anno scorso, la polizia è stata chiamata due volte. È, da quanto ho capito, amato e odiato in uguale proporzione. E, ovviamente, gli altri Sigma lo sostengono al 100%, perché Brendon è un "bro" e questo significa che lo supportano, sempre e comunque.

«Sì, conosco Brendon Urie», dico a Pete. «Beh, ne ho sentito parlare», chiarisco.

Quello che non dico a Pete è che, nella mia mente, conosco molto bene Brendon. È solo una di quelle piccole cose che non ammetteresti mai, il vedere qualcuno che ti è gradevole agli occhi e iniziare a fare sogni ad occhi aperti su di lui. E sai che ciò che accade nella tua testa è completamente immaginario, ma lo fai comunque. Gli metti parole in bocca, gli dai una personalità e, durante la notte, vai a letto, pensi alla persona perfetta che hai creato, e sorridi.

Questo è il mio Brendon Urie: ama le mie poesie, ovviamente. Studia musica, perciò lo immagino a cercare di comporre canzoni ispirate da famose poesie romantiche. È completamente affascinato da me, non ha occhi per nessun altro nel mondo. Fantastico a letto, questo è scontato. Non che la nostra relazione sia basata sul sesso, no, c'è molto romanticismo. Ci teniamo la mano a vicenda, guardiamo i tramonti e ci sussurriamo dolci nulla. Brendon mi adora così come sono, ama il mio senso dell'umorismo e il mio stile. Brendon è sensibile, premuroso e gentile e non ha paura di piangere.

Non è nulla di serio, non è nemmeno una cotta. Brendon potrebbe essere chiunque, in realtà, ma è semplicemente riuscito a catturare il mio sguardo e a finire nei miei sogni ad occhi aperti. So che Brendon non è fatto così, ma ehi, è il mio cervello. Mi fa sentire meno solo.

Eppure, il sentire che il ragazzo con il quale vado a fare lunghe camminate mentali è in qualche modo legato al lavoro che ho acconsentito di fare mi rende nervoso.

«Brendon è il leader della società segreta», annuncia Pete.

«Cosa?» Sbuffo. Non lo faccio apposta, ma andiamo. Pete mi rivolge uno sguardo arrabbiato, costringendomi a trattenere una risatina. «Guarda, sono abbastanza sicuro che il leader di una società così manterrebbe un profilo più basso.»

«Tu ridi, ma io ho le mie fonti», mi informa schiettamente. «Quindi, ho bisogno che diventi il migliore amico di Brendon Urie.»

«È ridicolo.»

«Fallo, e i tuoi studi sono pagati. C'è qualche problema?» mi chiede, inarcando un sopracciglio.

«Certo che no», mi affretto a dire.

Questa faccenda è stupida. Chi è Pete, e perché vuole che io mi metta a spiare Brendon Urie? E sono ancora più confuso dal fatto che è stato Mr Gibbs a mandarmi qui. Sa di questo lavoro? Perché tutta questa segretezza?

Solo... che cazzo sta succedendo?

Pete sembra sicuro del fatto che io ora sappia tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno. Mi dà il suo numero di telefono e indirizzo email e prende i miei, così da potermi rintracciare. Mi informa anche che, iniziando dalla prossima settimana, si aspetta che io vada a trovarlo ogni mercoledì alle otto per parlargli dei miei progressi.

«Prima devi essere accettato nella società, perciò suppongo che ti dirigerai dritto alla casa dei Sigma dopo il nostro incontro», dice. Avevo una mezza idea di andare a casa e scrivere qualche poesia, ma apparentemente quelli non saranno più i miei piani. «È la settimana della ressa, dopotutto», mi ricorda.

«È  _cosa_?» chiedo.

«Devi andare alla casa dei Sigma e iniziare a farti amici. Questa settimana, stanno cercando ragazzi che credono si adatterebbero bene, e dopo la settimana dei primini, la loro  _settimana della ressa_ , mi aspetto che tu riceva un'offerta.»

«Una che?»

«Onestamente, Ryan, non sai niente, vero?» Pete sospira e si alza dalla sua sedia. «Sei fortunato ad avere me e le mie conoscenze, altrimenti potresti non entrare mai.»

Mi alzo a mia volta, e affondo le mani nelle mie tasche. «Senti, non mi hai detto perché vuoi che io faccia tutto questo. Cioè, a te cosa cambia?»

«Quelli», dice Pete, calmo, «non sono affari tuoi.»

E con quello, mi accompagna alla porta con un ultimo promemoria di non dire una singola parola riguardo tutto questo a nessuno. A chi dovrei raccontarlo? Chi mi crederebbe? Pete mi consiglia di sbarazzarmi dei guanti e della sciarpa prima di andare.

«Cerca di sembrare meno... emo.»

Non mi piace Pete Wentz.

Esco fuori dall'edificio e tento di convincermi che tutto questo non è un semplice sogno assurdo. E realizzo l'impossibilità del mio compito: come farò a piacere alla gente? Beh, conosco William. È un Sigma e, a quanto pare, gli sto simpatico, ma non credo che riuscirei a sentirmi a mio agio con tutti gli altri. Dovrei semplicemente buttarmi su Brendon Urie e sperare nell'amore a prima vista? Come se potrebbe mai funzionare.

Società segreta, 'sto cazzo.

Ma non è un sogno; è la crudele, dolorosa realtà. Mi tolgo i guanti e la sciarpa e li ficco nella mia tracolla mentre mi avvicino alla casa dei Sigma per la seconda volta in un giorno. Musica a volume altissimo proviene dalle casse sulle scale, e dei Sigma stanno giocando a frisbee occupando l'interno campo. È lo stesso, enorme spettacolo tutti gli anni: una gigantesca festa di, "Guardateci!". I Sigma non perdono mai l'occasione di sbandierare i loro soldi; oltre alla felpa indaco, sono tutti vestiti in abiti firmati con orologi Rolex al polso e le chiavi delle loro Mercedes convenientemente fuori dalla tasca per metà.

Soldi. Influenza. Potere. Ecco cosa offrono.

Invece di evitare la folla pretenziosa, mi dirigo nel mezzo di membri e primini, sentendomi disgustato da me stesso. Ma ehi, non è una gran questione. Divento un membro e... oh, sì, mi trasferisco con questi tizi. Sparatemi ora, che ne dite? Ma no, no, pensiamola in questo modo: entro, faccio quello che Pete vuole che io faccia, lascio la società e finisco i miei studi nella sicurezza finanziaria. Meglio di una fetta di torta.

Ma questo non è il mio posto. Si capisce subito che non è così.

Vedo capelli castani e mossi davanti a me e raggiungo William, pronto all'umiliazione. «William», lo chiamo, e lui si gira verso di me. Siamo all'inizio delle scale, fuori dalla casa.

«Ehi, Ryan, non mi aspettavo di vederti così presto.» Mi sorride.

«Già... neanche io», mormoro, prima di dire l'unica cosa che non avrei mai pensato di ritrovarmi a pronunciare. «Senti, io... uh, sono interessato a, uh... riguardo la Sigma Chi Beta.»

La sorpresa sul volto di William è uguale alla mia.

«Davvero?» mi chiede, e io annuisco con un sorriso falso. «Wow, uh, non pensavo che fosse un ambiente a te gradito.»

«Non lo è», dico automaticamente, senza riflettere, prima di aggiungere un affrettato, «ancora. Volevo dire, vorrei, sai, allargare un po' i miei orizzonti. Provare qualcosa di nuovo, essere parte di... qualcosa di più grande. Come, uhm, i Sigma.»

William annuisce e dice, «Già, uhm... credo di riuscire a immaginarti in mezzo agli altri. Più o meno. Se sei sicuro che sia una cosa che vuoi fare, potrei, tipo... mettere una buona parola per te?»

«Sarebbe fantastico!» Gli dico immediatamente. So che raccomandazioni dai membri possono portare i nuovi lontano. «Mi faresti un enorme favore. Potresti, tipo, spiegarmi come si entra?» dico poi, con una piccola, ruffiana risatina.

William si guarda intorno fino a trovare qualcuno nella folla. «Parla con Jon, là sotto, ti spiegherà lui e lo farà molto meglio di me, probabilmente. Ma ehi, è fantastico che tu voglia provarci! Ti vedrò in tutte le feste questa settimana!» mi dice, dandomi un colpetto sulla spalla.

«Grazie», mormoro, e mi dirigo verso il tizio che aveva indicato. Lo riconosco come quello che avevo visto prima, quello che mi aveva rivolto quel dannato sguardo accusatore. So che Jon non mi piace prima ancora di avergli parlato. «Scusa», gli dico nell'avvicinarmi.

L'uomo alza lo sguardo verso di me dai suoi appunti. «Sì?» mi chiede con un sorriso falso.

«Stavo pensando di entrare nella confraternita.»

Mi guarda attentamente, pensando qualcosa come, "nemmeno se ci pagassi", oppure, "mh, forse". Non riesco a capirlo.

«Okay. Riempi questo modulo e riportamelo», mi dice, porgendomi un foglio. «Jon Walker, tesoriere. Piacere di conoscerti», aggiunge poi, stringendomi la mano.

«Ryan Ross», dico, con tutta la gentilezza e cordialità che riesco a raccogliere. Penso che entrambi sappiamo di stare fingendo, perciò mi affretto a ritirare il foglio. Mi vado a sedere sulle scale della casa, tiro fuori una penna e inizio a compilarlo.

C'è un piccolo logo con su "ΣΧΒ" e il titolo "Domanda di ammissione".  _Nome intero_? Ehm,  _Ryan Ross_ basterà, grazie. Inserisco il mio numero studente, cellulare, età, le solite cose. Poi le domande si fanno più personali.  _Qualcuno della tua famiglia è mai stato alla_ _Swan_ _o è entrato nei Sigma?_  Direi di no.  _Colore preferito?_  Ridacchio e scrivo indaco. Non mi interessa nemmeno di sembrare un enorme leccapiedi.  _Tè o caffè?_  Che cazzo di domande sono? Cerchio caffè e scuoto il capo. Questi qua sono chiaramente pazzi. E così le domande continuano, diventando una specie di quiz per fare mettere insieme le coppie.  _Gatti o cani? Andare a letto tardi o svegliarsi presto?_

E poi passa da personale a non-sono-cazzi-tuoi.

 _Orientamento sessuale_? Uhm, okay? C'è uno spazio vuoto dove dovrei definirmi. Dovrei mentire o essere onesto? Mi guardo intorno verso i Sigma, e mi sembrano tutti etero. Guardo verso la casa, preparandomi mentalmente a venire stuprato in gruppo. Sospiro e scrivo  _gay_.  _Stato sociale?_  Single, grazie per avermelo ricordato.  _Sei vergine?_  Scusa? Come fanno queste domande a determinare chi può entrare e chi no? Si aspettano che la gente si metta a spiattellare la propria vita sessuale su un modulo?

Mi chiedo in cosa diavolo io mi stia ficcando e cerchio "No".

«Non ti preoccupare, non sembra.»

Preso alla sprovvista, faccio una specie di salto verso l'alto e volto la testa all'indietro. Un Sigma è seduto dietro di me, guardandomi mentre rispondo alle domande.

«Cosa?»

«Non sembri vergine.» Specifica.

«...Grazie?»

«Di nulla!» esclama, come se fosse il complimento più normale del mondo. Si muove di tre passi per sedersi accanto a me. Dà un'occhiata al foglio e mi dice, «Scrivi che preferisci il cibo italiano a quello cinese. Uno dei fondatori dei Sigma aveva origini italiane.»

«Oh», dico, cerchiando velocemente  _italiano_. «Grazie», gli dico, e lui si limita a sorridere. «Uhm, ti è permesso aiutarmi?»

«Assolutamente no», fa un ghigno. Guardo nei suoi enormi occhi blu che sembrano in competizione con la felpa indaco.

«Allora perché mi stai aiutando?»

Scrolla le spalle, cercando di sembrare innocente. «Non ho niente di meglio da fare, credo.»

Non so cosa rispondere, perciò mi limito a continuare a rispondere alle domande. Dopo qualche minuto, firmo la richiesta e mi giro verso il tizio seduto accanto a me.

«Ryan Ross», dico, offrendogli la mano. Questo è ciò che dovrei fare durante questa settimana, rendermi così simpatico agli occhi dei Sigma da fargli venire voglia di avermi fra di loro.

«Spencer Smith», si presenta.

Mi butto sui convenevoli e gli chiedo, «Cosa studi, Spencer?»

Tutto questo parlare mi sta facendo venire i capogiri, ma suppongo di dover apprendere qualcosa sul comunicare con la gente, prima o poi.

«Politica. Tu?»

«Letteratura inglese, terzo anno.»

«Già, sembri un po' un hipster», risponde, e lo prendo come un complimento.

«Quindi sembro un hipster che non è vergine. Deve essere uno dei miei giorni migliori», scherzo, al che lui ride. Sto facendo ridere un Sigma, Pete sarebbe fiero di me. «Quindi, uhm, perché chiedono roba del genere nella domanda di ammissione?»

Spencer scrolla di nuovo le spalle. «Suppongo che spaventi i più timidi, anche se non dovrei dirti nemmeno questo.»

«Stai infrangendo le regole?»

«Le regole sono fatte per essere infrante», replica, prendendomi il foglio dalle mani. «Yo, Jon!» urla, sventolando il documento in aria. Jon ci raggiunge con un sorriso rivolto a Spencer più autentico rispetto a quello che aveva rivolto a me, e prende il foglio.

«Tom!» urla a sua volta Jon, e un Sigma biondo gli appare davanti. Jon annuisce nella mia direzione, e Tom mi rivolge un sorriso caloroso.

«Alzati, allora», mi ordina, e io obbedisco. Tira fuori una Polaroid dalla borsa appesa alla sua spalla e mi fa una foto. Sbatto le palpebre davanti alla luce improvvisa, preso alla sprovvista. Tom prende la foto che sta uscendo dalla macchina e la agita in aria, prima di porgerla a Jon. Jon borbotta un grazie e Tom sorride prima di andarsene.

«Okay, sei il candidato numero 93», dice, con ovvio disinteresse. «Ora che hai finito con le formalità, unisciti alla massa, guardati attorno, sentiti libero di fare domande. Siamo tutti qui per aiutare.»

Spencer si è alzato a sua volta e dice rapidamente, «Posso farti vedere il posto, Ryan!»

«Oh, uhm, lo apprezzerei, grazie», rispondo.

«Spencer, credevo dovessi aiutare Jules», si intromette Jon.

Spencer lo fa tacere con un gesto della mano. «Non ti preoccupare, bro, Jules può aspettare», dice, prendendomi la mano e tirandomi su per le scale. Spencer è sicuramente... d'aiuto. E, uhm, ama il contatto fisico? All'improvviso mi viene in mente che mi avrà probabilmente visto scrivere "gay" sul modulo. Magari sono riuscito a trovare l'unico ragazzo gay in tutta la Sigma Chi Beta, ed è al settimo cielo nell'avere l'opportunità di trovarsene uno nella casa.

Ritiro delicatamente la mano dalla sua mentre raggiungiamo le doppie porte della casa. «Ora che sei ufficialmente un candidato, puoi entrare in casa», mi informa, «ma solo se con te c'è un membro come me!»

«Figo», annuisco, fingendo interesse.

C'è un enorme tizio ad aprire le porte ai membri e visitatori. Mi guardo intorno alla ricerca di Brendon ma non lo vedo fuori. Spero di trovarlo dentro, dato che dovrei presentarmi al mio nuovo pseudo migliore amico.

Il gigantesco Sigma ci apre la porta e con una voce tonante dice, «Fratellanza e lealtà, adesso e per l'eternità!»

«Idem, bro, idem», Spencer annuisce, ed entrambi entriamo.

Mi ritrovo in un'enorme sala, marmo e pietra ovunque. La stanza sarebbe praticamente vuota se non fosse per i dipinti sui muri e le larghe scale sul lato sinistro che portano al primo piano, dove riesco già a scorgere ulteriori quadri. I nostri passi rimbombano mentre seguo Spencer, e alzo lo sguardo per osservare lo spazio sopra di me. La casa è ancora più grande di quanto sembrasse da fuori.

«Dovrei farti tutto il discorso su quando la confraternita è stata fondata ma, onestamente, chissene frega.» Spencer scrolla le spalle e ci porta sul lato destro della sala verso delle altre porte. «Allora, questa è una delle stanze che posso mostrarti. La stanza comune», mi informa mentre entriamo.

A differenza dell'ingresso, la stanza comune è decorata da grandi poltrone, divani invitanti, tavolini da caffè di quercia, pavimento in legno scuro e muri abbinati. Non è affatto come lo avevo immaginato: mi aspettavo di vedere lattine vuote di birra e poster di video porno.  
Invece no, la stanza comune sembra di classe e sofisticata, e nonostante ci siano delle televisioni enormi e un impianto stereo nell'angolo, continua a darmi l'impressione di avere un'impronta vintage.

«Quanti membri avete?» chiedo. Nella stanza comune ci sono più membri insieme a visitatori, e i membri indicano ai loro accompagnatori i ritratti di famosi ex studenti.

«Sessanta o settanta, credo», dice, il suo tono chiaramente non interessato nell'oggetto della mia domanda.

«Vieni a vedere», dice con un grande sorriso, prendendomi nuovamente la mano. Glielo lascio fare e lui mi tira verso un tavolo vicino ad una delle finestre che danno sul campo all'esterno. Sul tavolo c'è una strana statua dall'aria Greca alta una trentina di centimetri di un uomo con un libro stretto al petto.

«Bella», dico.

«Tremenda», commenta lui, e almeno è onesto. «Quello che voglio sapere è, cos'è quel libro che ha in mano? Tipo, se la notte non riesco a dormire, qualche volta vengo qua e guardo la statua e mi chiedo, che libro è? Perché lo tiene in quel modo?»

Ora posso concludere che Spencer è molto più che bizzarro.

«Beh, uhm, magari è il suo diario, o qualcosa del genere», gli suggerisco.

Spencer mi guarda e sembra estremamente compiaciuto dalla mia risposta. «Sai, non ci avevo mai pensato! Un diario! Sapevo che eri intelligente, Ryan», dice entusiasticamente, gli occhi blu brillanti. «Tieni un diario?»

«Uh, già.»

«Posso leggerlo?»

Mi acciglio. «È, ehm, privato?»

«Tentar non nuoce», risponde dolcemente, voltandosi nuovamente verso la statua. «Io dico che è l'Iliade.»

«È il fottuto  _Kama_ _Sutra_ », un commento proviene da dietro le nostre schiene.

Ci voltiamo e realizzo che c'è un tizio in felpa indaco sdraiato su un divano vicino a noi. Si alza per mettersi seduto, sbadigliando con un'espressione assonnata. Realizzo che abbiamo interrotto il suo pisolino. Realizzo che è il mio obbiettivo. Realizzo che si tratta di Brendon Urie.

«E tu che ne sai?» dice Spencer con un tono leggermente offeso, mettendosi a braccia conserte.

«Beh, sono sicuro che non siano nemmeno le Pagine Gialle», risponde Brendon, alzandosi dal divano e stiracchiandosi appena.

Rivolgo uno sguardo al suo viso, un leggero sorrisetto, un po' strafottente, ma gentile. Non cattivo, scaltro o calcolatore. E questo tipo è il leader di una società segreta? Di cosa si è fatto Pete? Ma vabbè, se Pete si sbaglia, il mio lavoro è dirglielo. E per scoprire se è il leader di una dannata società, devo prima fare la sua conoscenza.

Colgo l'attimo per avvicinarmi e porgergli la mano. «Ryan Ross, piacere di conoscerti.»

Non appena lo dico, realizzo che wow, okay, sto parlando con il Brendon a cui penso spesso. In quella mia poesia, dove cito dei "grandi, bellissimo occhi marroni", potrei aver pensato ai suoi. Brendon dei sogni, questo è il Brendon reale. Beh, rimane figo in entrambi i mondi.

«Già, credo di riconoscerti», mi dice con leggero scetticismo e con uno sguardo accigliato, prendendomi la mano. «Brendon Urie.»

«Lo so», dico, e Brendon inarca un sopracciglio. «Beh, intendo... credo che la maggior parte degli studenti qui alla Swan ti conoscano», affermo velocemente con un sorriso imbarazzato. Tutti lo conoscono, ma molto probabilmente non si fanno stupidi film romantici mentali su di lui. Tento inutilmente di calmare le farfalle che mi stanno volando nello stomaco.

Brendon dà l'impressione di aver scoperto solo ora di essere famoso nel campus. «Sì? Cosa dicono di me?» mi chiede, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi con uno sguardo provocatorio.

«Uhm, solo... nulla che valga la pena ripetere», dico con una risata nervosa e realizzo che è probabilmente stata la cosa peggiore che potessi dire. «Cioè, solo che, eh, sai, tutti dicono che sei così fantastico.»

«Ah, sì?» dice, con un tono petulante e assottigliando gli occhi.

Già, il piano di incantare Brendon così tanto da rivelarmi ogni singola cosa riguardo la società segreta? Sta volando fuori dalla finestra.

«Già, ehm, altroché», rispondo, con un'improvvisa voglia di correre via dalla stanza comune e questi mostri color indaco.

C'è qualcosa di freddo e arrabbiato negli occhi di Brendon. Merda. Ritirata, ritirata!

Guardo velocemente Spencer che sta ancora guardando male Brendon e dico, «Spencer! Potresti, ehm, chi è quello in quel quadro?» Gli prendo all'istante la mano e lo tiro con me verso il ritratto.

«È stato bello parlarti, Brendon!» dico mentre ci allontaniamo con un sorriso falso. Brendon mi sta ancora guardando male.

Andiamo, gli ho detto che è fantastico. Era un complimento! Anche se, ovviamente, saprà per certo che non è vero. La maggior parte delle cose che ho sentito su di lui sono negative, a causa del suo continuo infrangere regole su regole. Okay, allora. Primo tentativo di fare amicizia con Brendon Urie? Non riuscito. Prima impressione del vero Brendon Urie? Beh, penso di preferire quello che viveva nella mia testa.

Spencer mi tiene la mano come se ci conoscessimo da sempre mentre mi parla del ritratto di un astronomo del diciannovesimo secolo. Mi guardo dietro e constato che o ha lasciato la stanza, o si è rimesso a dormire sul divano. In ogni caso, non lo vedo da nessuna parte.

Spencer mi accompagna attraverso le porte nel retro della stanza, ed entriamo nella sala da pranzo. La stanza è semplice con un enorme tavolo pronto ad accogliere una trentina di persone.

«Colazione, pranzo e cena sono servite, per il resto devi fare da solo», spiega come se fosse una tragedia. Gesù, i Sigma non devono nemmeno prepararsi il cibo da soli? Ovviamente non ci stiamo tutti insieme qua dentro, perciò ci sono regole non scritte su chi si siede prima. I nuovi per ultimi, sai?»

«Giusto, sì», annuisco.

«Beh, queste sono le stanze che posso mostrarti. Ma stasera c'è quella festa per i candidati, così avrai l'opportunità di stare più tempo nella stanza comune.»

Mi accorgo che ora siamo soli nella sala da pranzo, perciò mi schiarisco la gola e chiedo, «Com'è vivere con altri sessanta ragazzi?»

«È fantastico!» dice Spencer. «Tipo, davvero magnifico. Dibattiti intellettuali e c'è sempre qualcuno con cui stare.»

«Uhm, e com'è per... beh, un ragazzo gay?» chiedo. Voglio sapere se devo dormire con una bottiglietta di gas lacrimogeno e preoccuparmi di diventare l'obbiettivo di crimini di odio. Sicuramente non prenderebbero membri gay se avessero qualcosa contro di loro. Ho già dovuto sopportare abbastanza discriminazione nella mia vita e non voglio doverne reggere dell'altra.

«Oh, è ancora meglio se sei gay!» Spencer annuisce mentre mi riporta nella stanza comune e poi di nuovo all'ingresso. Usciamo dalla casa e io mi chiedo cosa intendesse dire di preciso con quella risposta.

Fuori, il campus è ancora pieno di studenti e di chiacchiere. Scendiamo le scale mentre gli dico che dovrei andare a casa per prepararmi per la festa di stasera. Non riesco a credere di avere intenzione di andare ad una festa nella casa della confraternita. Ne ho sentito parlare, ma non ci sono mai stato.  
Non ho mai voluto farlo e continua ad essere così. Non è affatto il mio ambiente. Vorrei che Pete si fosse limitato a chiedermi un pompino; almeno quello sarebbe finito in fretta. Ma questo lavoro avrà bisogno di tempo. Potrei impiegarci mesi, soprattutto quando so di non piacere a Brendon.

«Ehi, ti ricordi di quella volta che abbiamo visto la statua nella stanza comune?» mi chiede Spencer con un sorriso allegro sul viso.

«Uh... sì. È stato dieci minuti fa», gli ricordo.

«Già. È stato divertente, vero?» mi chiede entusiasta. «Beh, ci vediamo stasera allora!» esclama, avvicinandosi a darmi un bacio sulla guancia.

Quasi inciampo cercando di allontanarmi da quel posto il più velocemente possibile.


	3. Capitolo 3

Lo studente intelligente e rilassato? Lo studente sexy e alla moda? Quello aggressivo e mascolino?

Abbandono ogni idea con frustrazione crescente. So solo come essere me stesso. Ho passato due anni mandando a fanculo studenti e membri dello staff chiusi mentalmente. All'improvviso, devo vestirmi per fare una buona impressione. Ho già parlato di quanto quello non sia il mio ambiente? Beh, non lo è.

Alla fine, mi ritrovo ad indossare ciò che metterei normalmente. Odio tutto di questa situazione. Odio la segretezza, l'artificiosità, la prostituzione. Perché insomma, siamo onesti, sono come una puttana all'angolo della strada, ferma a dare sguardi seducenti ai passanti, nella speranza che mi rimorchino. Ma, dall'altra parte, magari è un piccolo prezzo da pagare per la mia educazione.

Afferro il mio diario e scrivo, "Promemoria per me stesso: tutto questo è solo temporaneo. Stringi i denti e sorridi."

Rileggo la frase tre volte e cerco di calmarmi. Solo una festa con i Sigma. Solo una festa. Io vado alle feste. Certo, ovvio che lo faccio.

In altre parole, esco solo quando inizio davvero a dispiacermi per me stesso. E poi, generalmente, finisco solo per ubriacarmi, e buttarmi addosso a qualche ragazzo. E vorrei poter dire che l'alcol si limita a rendermi eccitato più del normale (cosa vera), ma forse tira fuori anche il fatto che mi sento solo. Ma mi va bene perché, in fondo, cos'è l'arte senza il dolore?

Lascio la comodità di casa mia e mi dirigo a malincuore verso il campus dopo il tramonto. Ho deciso di sembrare normale e basta, perciò mi sono messo dei jeans blu scuro ed una maglietta nera. È normale, giusto? Rimpiango immediatamente di non aver preso una giacca; per qualche ragione, ho pensato che sarei sembrato più casual senza, ma fa freddo e voglio andare a casa.

Stringi i denti e sorridi.

Il campus non è silenzioso di sera perché è la settimana dei primini. Anche la casa dei Sigma sembra essere piena come lo è durante il giorno. Salgo le scale verso la mia rovina insieme ad un tizio, probabilmente un altro candidato, che si trova due scalini avanti a me. Alla porta, si trova di nuovo lo stesso enorme Sigma; è come se fosse il loro fottuto buttafuori. Questa volta, però, è là davanti con un altro Sigma, e stanno controllando dei documenti nel fare entrare la gente. C'è una piccola coda che si snoda all'esterno della casa. Una coda. Come se fossimo ad un night club e non in una semplice casa universitaria.

Ad ogni modo, mi unisco alla fila e inizio a rabbrividire nell'aria fredda. Il tizio davanti a me si gira all'istante con un grande sorriso. «Ehi, sono Sisky», dice, offrendomi la mano.

La prendo con un piccolo cenno del capo. «Ryan. Ehi.»

«Non vedo l'ora di essere un Sigma, amico. E tu?» mi chiede con fin troppo entusiasmo.

«Beh, uhm, è abbastanza difficile diventare un membro», gli dico.

«Non per Sisky Bizz, ragazzo.» Ride. I suoi occhi sono inquietanti, quasi maniacali, secondo la mia opinione. «Ho iniziato il primo anno, ingegneria meccanica. Mi sono appena trasferito da Chicago, questo posto è fantastico!»

«Già», rispondo. Sisky mi guarda, come aspettandosi che io aggiunga qualcosa, ma cosa potrei rispondergli? Mi limito a tossire e spostare lo sguardo verso il campo oscurato fuori dalla casa.

«Quindi... cosa studi?»

Oh, merda, giusto, una conversazione. Ecco cosa sta aspettando.

«Inglese. Letteratura come principale e scrittura creativa come secondaria, terzo anno», mormoro.

«Terzo anno? E vuoi entrare ora?» mi chiede Sisky, ed io annuisco. «Credevo scegliessero sopratutto studenti del primo anno.»

Mi fermo, perché non lo sapevo. «Davvero?»

Sisky annuisce, e la coda si sposta di poco. «Già, per spendere il più tempo possibile dell'influenzare la confraternita e contribuire alla fratellanza», elenca, come se lo stesse leggendo da un manuale. «Ma non preoccuparti, bello. Entrerai, me lo sento. Qualcuno della tua famiglia ci è già stato?»

«No.»

Il sorriso di Sisky si fa più esitante. «Oh. Io costituirei la nostra quarta generazione, in realtà», mi informa. «Ma dai, sarai sicuramente accettato!» ripete. Siamo alla porta, ormai, e Sisky si volta verso il buttafuori, salutandolo per nome.

«Sisky Bizz, amico!» dice il Sigma, e fanno una specie di strana stretta di mano mischiata ad un batti-cinque.

«Yo, yo,  _Sisky_ _in da house_!» Sisky esclama di rimando, portandomi a tentare di non alzare gli occhi al cielo. L'altro Sigma, un tizio poco più grande di me con dei capelli neri e un sorriso d'intesa, toglie il nome di Sisky dalla lista e lo fa entrare.

Sisky conosce già più Sigma di me. È sicuramente pronto a diventare un membro; ha quell'arroganza che ha la maggior parte dei ragazzi lì dentro. Io? Non ho una singola chance.

«Numero candidato?» mi chiede il Sigma dai capelli neri.

«Oh. Uhm... non lo so?» rispondo. «Novanta e qualcosa?» aggiungo, sperando di non fare irritare il Sigma davanti a me, considerata la sua stazza.

Lui si limita a rivolgermi un sorriso - sembra quasi che stia flirtando - e a rivelare una fila di denti perfettamente bianchi. «Devi essere Ryan Ross, 93», conclude, guardando la lista. Mi guarda, ed io annuisco per confermare ciò che ha detto. «Non ci siamo ancora presentati, io sono Gabe», mi dice, «segretario della Sigma Chi Beta.»

«Oh. Deve essere davvero... interessante», commento.

Gabe mi sorride. «Già, lo è. Avremo una lista in ordine alfabetico pronta per domani: avremmo potuto averla anche oggi, ma la professoressa Whittle aveva bisogno di parlarmi di una cosa.»

«la prof- professoressa Whittle?» chiedo. «La, uh, la nuova preside dell'Università?»

«Sì, lei.» Gabe mi rivolge un sorriso allegro.

Merda. Decido che Gabe mi piace. Gabe è figo.

«Beh, è davvero fantastico», concludo. Mi fa entrare ed io lo guardo un'ultima volta. Vorrei che la professoressa Whittle chiedesse consulenze anche a me. Starebbe benissimo sulla mia biografia, un giorno ma, ora come ora, non sa nemmeno che esisto. Ovviamente, la Swan ha migliaia di studenti.

Ma, al momento, ho bisogno di concentrarmi sul diventare un membro della Sigma Chi Beta. La sala all'ingresso è illuminata debolmente, e le porte per la sala comune sono spalancate. Mi introduco nella stanza e la scopro essere praticamente uguale a com'era nel pomeriggio, tranne per il fatto che questa volta è colma di Sigma e di candidati. I Sigma non indossano sempre le loro felpe color indaco, come ad esempio stasera. Realizzo all'istante che ciò significa che non sarò in grado di distinguere i membri dai visitatori. Come faccio a capire a chi devo leccare il culo?

Eppure, l'atmosfera sembra informale. Anche le porte della sala da pranzo sono aperte, e anche essa è piena di persone. Non ci sono musica ad alto volume o birra; al contrario, la stanza è invasa da voci provenienti da dozzine di ragazzi sulla ventina con bicchieri di vino in mano. È molto... maturo e sofisticato, tutto il contrario di ciò che mi aspettavo. Se non altro, significa che non potrò ubriacarmi, cosa che a sua volta non mi renderà né eccitato e né bisognoso di contatto fisico. È una cosa buona.

«Eccoti!»

Sussulto, e Spencer Smith appare improvvisamente dal nulla davanti a me.

«Ti stavo aspettando», mi informa, prendendo di nuovo possesso della mia mano e intrecciando le nostre dita. «Vieni, vieni!» insiste, trascinandomi con sé.

Maledico la mia cattiva sorte mentre lo seguo fra la folla. Ruba un bicchiere di vino bianco da un tavolo e me lo passa con un sorriso enorme. Guardando il lato positivo della situazione, Spencer è un Sigma, ed è ovvio che io gli stia simpatico. E suppongo anche che mi abbia salvato dal vagare disperatamente in giro per la stanza, dato che mi porta verso un gruppo di ragazzi che stanno discutendo animatamente. Realizzo di conoscere due persone in mezzo ai quei tizi, che ridono e parlano in piedi. Sisky mi saluta entusiasticamente con una mano e William mi rivolge un sorriso amichevole.

Riesco finalmente a ridare libertà alla mia mano, intrappolata nella presa di Spencer, e mi affretto a presentarmi al resto dei ragazzi attorno a me. Sisky non è un membro, William lo è. Gli altri? Non ne ho idea. Tanto vale leccare i piedi a tutti.

Non ho molti amici. Non ne avevo molti nemmeno alle superiori, perché ero il tipico ragazzino cupo con la faccia da emo. Le amicizie fra maschi erano qualcosa che semplicemente non capivo. I ragazzi stanno parlando di macchine.

_Macchine._

«No, oddio, non comprerei mai una Chevrolet», afferma uno di loro.

«Una BMW, io mi prenderei una bella BMW.»

«Che ne pensate del nuovo modello di Jaguar?»

«Ooh!»

«Ci sta, ci sta.»

«Mio fratello ne ha una!»

Gli occhi di Sisky brillano mentre il ragazzo spiega come costruire e progettare automobili sia esattamente ciò che vuole fare con la sua laurea in Ingegneria meccanica. All'improvviso, tutti lo vedono come un dio. Macchine, insomma, sul serio? Persino William sembra preso dalla discussione. William, proprio lui che ama la poesia come me! Mi sento tradito e infinitamente solo nella conversazione.

Inizio ad analizzare la stanza mentre sorseggio il vino bianco che ho in mano. Dall'altra parte della sala, individuo all'istante dei capelli castano scuro e un paio di occhi marroni. Il gruppo di Brendon è decisamente il più grande, ed anche il più rumoroso. È ovvio che Brendon sia la star, dato che è l'unico che sta parlando. Il suo pubblico scoppia a ridere ogni quattro secondi, e il suo viso mostra un'emozione differente ad ogni parola che pronuncia. È troppo lontano da me e non capisco ciò che dice, ma mi è chiaro il motivo per il quale è un Sigma.

«Visto qualcosa che ti piace?» mi chiede Spencer, ed io realizzo che stavo fissando Brendon. Distolgo lo sguardo in fretta, scuoto la testa e torno a bere il mio vino. Spencer sbatte le palpebre nel guardarmi, fa spallucce e torna a immergersi nella conversazione.

«La mia macchina ideale è rossa. Beh, più sul bordeaux. Anche se mi piacciono anche in versione più scura», si intromette nel discorso come se nulla fosse, una mano su un fianco e l'altra mano a reggere un bicchiere vuoto mentre parla.   
Ci sono due tipi di persone: i gay, e i  _gay_  come Spencer.

Sfortunatamente per me, l'interessantissimo discorso viene interrotto dal rumore di qualcuno che batte su un bicchiere. Ci voltiamo tutti, e riesco a vedere un uomo in mezzo a tutte le file di persone. Tutti si fanno improvvisamente silenziosi, e nonostante riesca a malapena a vederlo, posso sentire chiaramente la sua voce.

«Allora! Benvenuti all'inizio della  _settimana della ressa_  di questo nuovo anno accademico! Il mio nome è Patrick Stump, presidente della Sigma Chi Beta! Per chi fosse interessato, studio Storia, con una specializzazione nel campo delle relazioni fra i sessi e le guerre dell'Ecuador nel diciottesimo secolo. Ma non siamo qui a parlare di me stasera, piuttosto a parlare di voi! Sarò onesto con i nostri candidati, i quali vorrei ringraziare per il loro interesse nella nostra confraternita. Quest'anno accetteremo quattordici nuovi membri.»

Non appena dice l'ultima frase, un mormorio preoccupato si diffonde nella sala.

«Lo so, lo so! Vorrei potervi accettare tutti!» Patrick afferma, nonostante non sembri affatto dispiaciuto. «Abbiamo centotrentaquattro candidati, il che significa...» fa una pausa.

«Nove virgola sei!» A quel punto un improvviso coro di voci maschili si solleva dai Sigma, facendomi sobbalzare.

«Il nove virgola sei percento di voi verrà accettato!» ricomincia Patrick. «Ma non preoccupatevene ora, perché ciò che vogliamo fare questa settimana è conoscervi! Tutti voi! Organizzeremo qualcosa qui nella nostra sala comune ogni sera fino a questo sabato. Domenica, se avremo deciso di accettare la vostra domanda, riceverete un'offerta, che è un po' come un invito, se preferite. Non preoccupatevi di dove vi troverete, se vi vorremo, vi troveremo noi! Se avete delle domande, i nostri fratelli possono aiutarvi. Potete sempre chiedere uno dei nostri  _Big_ _Three_ , cioè me, Jon Walker e Gabe Saporta; siamo noi a formare il cuore amministrativo di questa società.»

Vedo Gabe da qualche parte sull'altro lato della stanza agitare una mano e sorridere amichevolmente. Accanto a lui, vedo Jon salutare a sua volta, con un sorriso abbastanza forzato sul viso, lo stesso che usa sempre.

«Ora, per iniziare bene la settimana, faremo una piccola attività per rompere il ghiaccio», Patrick informa la stanza, ed io sento improvvisamente una sensazione di terrore farsi strada nel mio stomaco. "Noi Sigma ci fidiamo tutti l'uno dell'altro, e abbiamo bisogno di sapere che siete disposti a fare lo stesso. Detto ciò, per favore, formate dei gruppi di dieci per me."

Alle sue parole, tutti nella stanza iniziano a spostarsi. Immagino che tutti i candidati stiano cercando disperatamente un amico con il quale erano venuti, o almeno qualcuno che conoscono. Mi guardo intorno e realizzo che tutti quelli con cui stavo parlando sono scomparsi. Perfetto. Persino Spencer mi ha abbandonato.

Cerco velocemente di trovare un gruppo, sentendomi come se fossi tornato nell'ora di educazione fisica, dove nessuno mi sceglieva mai per la sua squadra. Fortunatamente, trovo un gruppo di nove persone e mi unisco, rivolgendogli un sorriso di scuse che significa, "Non avevo intenzione di intromettermi, ma odio la situazione tanto quanto voi."

Alla seconda occhiata che gli rivolgo, mi accorgo di essere capitato nel gruppo di Brendon Urie. Tecnicamente, dato che dovrei farci amicizia, è una buona cosa. Nella realtà, tuttavia, Brendon mi rende nervoso. Non so per quale motivo, se per i miei stupidi sogni ad occhi aperti o il suo sguardo vigile nascosto nei suoi occhi, ma mi rende nervoso. Forse è perché ho un compito, e riesce ad avvertire che sono una spia. Sono una puttana e una spia. Peccato che non ci siano degli Academy Awards per gli studenti di Letteratura.

«Ora, verificate che ci sia abbastanza spazio attorno a voi e formate un cerchio», ci avvisa la voce di Patrick. I divani vengono tolti di torno mentre tutti obbediscono alle istruzioni. «Voglio che uno di voi, un candidato, si metta in mezzo al cerchio. Voglio che quella persona chiuda gli occhi e si lasci cadere all'indietro. Gli altri membri della squadra lo prenderanno e lo spingeranno gentilmente verso un'altra direzione, dove sarà preso di nuovo e spinto verso un'altra persona. Tutto è basato sulla fiducia.»

Faccio una smorfia nei confronti di tutta la situazione proprio quando Brendon dice, «Ryan, perché non ti offri volontario?»

I miei occhi corrono verso il suo viso, e mi sta sorridendo, ma non è un sorriso amichevole, piuttosto maligno. Preferivo il Brendon dei miei sogni, che piangeva mentre facevamo l'amore da quanto mi amava. Questo Brendon non è affatto così.

«Oh, fantastico», dice il tizio accanto a me, prima di spingermi nel mezzo del cerchio.

«Io, uhm -» tento di dire, mentre vengo circondato e privato di ogni via di fuga.

«Chiudete gli occhi e lasciatevi cadere!» la voce di Patrick esclama da qualche parte.

I miei compagni di squadra mi stanno guardando con impazienza, mentre io cerco di capire perché mai dovrei fidarmi di loro. Riconosco solo Brendon, e come diamine dovrei fidarmi degli altri se non mi fido nemmeno di lui? Fratellanza, fiducia, fede, sono solo una lunga lista di cazzate. Chiudo gli occhi e tento di smetterla di agitarmi. Il peggio che mi può succedere è cadere per terra. Quella è la cosa peggiore che potrebbe succedermi, non è che mi ucciderebbe o altro.

Mi lascio cadere all'indietro ad occhi chiusi. Chi c'è dietro di me? Spero non sia quel ragazzino basso e magro, lo manderei a terra insieme a me. Non riesco a credere di starlo facendo. Non riesco a credere di stare cercando di unirmi ai Sigma, che sto prendendo parte a giochi per rompere il ghiaccio. Questo è il motivo per il quale non socializzo. Le persone mi spaventano.

Sento di stare perdendo l'equilibrio, mi sento cadere all'indietro, paralizzato e senza respirare dalla paura. Continuo a cadere, cadere, cerco di non lasciarmi andare e cadere a terra perché sembra doloroso, ma continuo ad andare all'indietro e - sento due mani premere sulla mia schiena e spingermi indietro. Cerco di non guaire o altro nel venire spinto dall'altra parte, a faccia in giù, perché fare un verso del genere in questo momento sarebbe davvero gay, gay alla Spencer, e nessuno ha bisogno di essere così gay.

Vengo preso di nuovo, ma questa volta due mani si appoggiano sulle mie spalle e mi spingono da qualche parte dall'altro lato. Tento di rimanere fermo il più possibile e di tenere gli occhi chiusi. Sto perdendo l'equilibrio ed ogni percezione di dove sto andando, nel sentirmi spingere di qua e di là, cadere e venire ripreso, mani ovunque a invadere il mio spazio personale, e ho quasi voglia di vomitare o svenire; sto avendo un capogiro e tutta questa situazione è orribile. A quel punto, cado nuovamente all'indietro, anche se capisco che è così solo perché sono sicuro di stare andando in un'altra direzione rispetto a quella iniziale, e aspetto che qualcuno mi ributti indietro.

Se non fosse per il fatto che non ci sono mani a prendermi, e continuo a cadere, lentamente. Ci sto mettendo un'eternità, ma continuo ad aspettare, certo che qualcuno mi prenderà di qui a poco. Ma ci vuole troppo tempo, e inizio ad andare in panico mentre sto per arrivare a terra. Apro gli occhi e prendo un respiro convulso mentre cerco di riprendere equilibrio con le braccia. Sono a pochi centimetri dal cadere a terra quando, dal nulla, un paio di mani bloccano la mia caduta, prendendomi con decisione per le braccia.

Mi fermo improvvisamente, guardando tutti i ragazzi attorno a me che a loro volta mi osservano recuperare il fiato. Le mani sconosciute mi tirano su, e la mia schiena finisce premuta contro il corpo dietro di me.

«Non pensavi che ti avrei preso, vero?» Un sussurro mi arriva all'orecchio, così vicino che le sue labbra quasi toccano la mia pelle.

Mi rimetto velocemente in piedi, per poi voltarmi e trovare Brendon a fissarmi. Il suo sguardo è intenso, calcolatore, e mi sta analizzando e, a mio svantaggio, sento un rossore propagarsi sul mio viso.

Faccio finta di tossire mentre mi guardo intorno, annuendo verso gli altri ragazzi come per dire: "grazie, oh, è stato divertente", prima di scappare rapidamente dal cerchio, sfuggendo allo sguardo di Brendon. Un altro tizio si fa strada dal gruppo per farsi sbattere a destra e a manca, e noto che Brendon non lo fa quasi cadere, ma invece lo cattura subito e lo rimanda in un'altra direzione. Brendon mi becca a fissarlo, di nuovo, ed io distolgo velocemente lo sguardo, dando una spinta assente al tipo.

Non sono più sicuro di volerlo ancora fare. Quando ho accettato, beh, Pete non mi ha detto che Brendon era così inquietante, no? Anche se pure Pete è inquietante. Tutta questa casa e chi ci abita lo è.

«Fantastico!» arriva nuovamente la voce di Patrick, e questa volta riesco a vederlo. È più basso e piccolo di come lo avessi immaginato, ma emana comunque quella specie di aura di importanza e autorità. Ad ogni modo, basta guardarlo per capire che con lui non si scherza. «Ora che ci siamo tolti questa parte della serata, costruiamo questa fiducia!» dice dolcemente, ed io mi trattengo dall'alzare gli occhi al cielo. Tutta l'attività mi ha lasciato con la sensazione di essere stato violato da bei ragazzi e i loro sussurri. Non che quella parte mi sia piaciuta, ovviamente.

«Non vedo l'ora di riuscire a parlare con tutti voi, questa settimana», continua Patrick, «perciò siate voi stessi, divertitevi, passate delle belle serate. E ricordate: fratellanza e lealtà...»

«Adesso e per l'eternità!» arriva un altro coro da parte di tutti i Sigma della stanza. Dio, è peggio di un culto. Tutti applaudono Patrick, e le formalità sono terminate. Il mio "gruppo" sembra dissolversi davanti ai miei occhi, ed io vengo di nuovo lasciato solo.

Mi sembra di essere tornato alle superiori. Odio tutto ciò, odio tentare di piacere alle persone.

«RyRy!»

Proprio nell'istante nel quale penso di essere solo, Spencer è di nuovo davanti a me, fin troppo vicino, a sorridermi come se avesse vinto alla lotteria.

«Ry... Ry?» ripeto, scioccato. Cosa diavolo è successo al mio nome?

«È stato divertente, vero?» mi chiede. «Oh, senti, ho fatto cadere un ragazzino a terra e palpato il culo ad altri due!» Sorride, e all'improvviso sono felice di non essere finito nel suo gruppo. «Andiamo a rubare qualche bottiglia di vino rosso e prendiamoci un divano!» esclama.

Mi ritrovo ad annuire, ma solo perché non ho nulla di meglio da fare. Ci andiamo a sedere su un divano in uno dei quattro angoli della stanza, bevendo vino dalla bottiglia. Nonostante Spencer sia fin troppo vistoso e spesso irritante, sembra che sia abbastanza popolare nella confraternita. Durante la notte, uno svariato numero di persone viene a sedersi con noi, tra le quali Gabe e William. Vedo qualche candidato arrivare a livelli indecenti; c'è un tizio che sta flirtando senza alcuna vergogna con Jon, il suo linguaggio corporeo pieno di "Te lo succhio se mi accetti come membro!". Jon continua a rivolgergli uno sguardo annoiato. Vedo Sisky parlare con una persona diversa ogni volta che lo ritrovo fra la folla. So che dovrei sforzarmi un po' di più e aumentare le mie possibilità di venire preso, ma non mi avvicino alla gente. È una cosa che non faccio. So di non starmi esattamente sprecando, ma almeno ci provo.

Spencer quasi muore quando scopre che siamo entrambi di Las Vegas.

«Oh mio dio! Dove, dove, dove?» strilla. «In che parte di Vegas?»

Viene fuori che siamo cresciuti relativamente vicini l'uno all'altro. Spencer viveva a poco più di dieci minuti da me, nel suo quartiere ricco. È andato ad una scuola privata, mentre io mi trovavo a quella pubblica. Spencer si mette a saltellare su e giù, continuando a ripetere di come potremmo passare la notte insieme a casa sua durante le vacanze invernali.

«Ci sono altri Sigma del Nevada», mi informa, «come Keith, quello laggiù, di Reno, e Aaron», continua, indicandolo. «Oh, e ovviamente, Brendon è di Vegas.»

«Davvero?» chiedo, improvvisamente interessato. È la prima volta che lo sento dire. Se l'avessi saputo prima, avrebbe aggiunto una vena romantica ai miei sogni. L'avere le stesse origini, intendo.

«Già. Sarà fantastico averti qui, abbiamo così tanto in comune!» mi dice.

«Pensi che io possa farcela?» gli chiedo, scettico.

«Perché non dovresti?»

Esito. «Beh, insomma - cioè, il nove virgola sei per cento di noi entra? Ed io sono al terzo anno, nessuno della mia famiglia è stato un Sigma, quindi...» ammetto. So che dovrei convincerlo, piuttosto che elencare tutte le ragioni per le quali non dovrei entrare, ma mi fido di lui. È un po' strano, ma sembra sincero.

«Beh, hai tutta la settimana.»

Dovrebbe confortarmi, ma non mi fa quell'effetto. Sono nella casa della confraternita, sto diventando brillo a causa di vino rosso, e sto parlando con persone che conosco a malapena e dei quali sto disperatamente cercando di ricordare i nomi. Spencer sembra simpatico, anche se a volte è abbastanza irritante. C'è sempre William, con cui vado d'accordo, ma ha i suoi "fratelli" qui, e non voglio intromettermi. Mi hanno presentato a vari altri membri, e okay, sembrano tutti simpatici, ma ho passato gli ultimi due anni a roteare gli occhi ogni qualvolta si parlasse di loro.

Dall'altra parte della stanza, vedo Brendon, e il mio sguardo si posa su di lui, convinto che mi stesse fissando. Ma è la mia immaginazione, so che è così, in fondo, perché mai dovrebbe guardarmi? Non sono sicuro di volerlo conoscere meglio.

La settimana è appena iniziata, e sono costretto a stingere i denti e sorridere. Spencer appoggia una mano sul mio ginocchio, e per qualche motivo non mi dà fastidio. Devo solo provare a sopravvivere. Il vino rosso mi scorre giù per la gola, e ne sento il sapore amaro sulla lingua.

Continuo a bere.


	4. Capitolo 4

La suoneria del mio cellulare interrompe il mio allegro sbavare sul cuscino, svegliandomi. Batto le palpebre diverse volte in confusione, cercando di alzarmi dal materasso. _Il mio alito è tremendo_ , penso mentre tento a fatica di trovare il telefono per terra.

«Pronto?» gracchio nel ricevitore, tornando sotto la trapunta. Mi copro gli occhi con una mano, sforzandomi di non concentrarmi sul mal di testa.

«Ryan! Svegliati, amico.»

Mi acciglio, tentando di appoggiarmi su un gomito. «Chi sei?»

«Secondo te? Pete!» Realizzo che la voce appartiene al mio pseudo datore di lavoro. «Sono passati un paio di giorni, come sta andando? So che sei stato tutte le sere alla casa dei Sigma, ma ho preferito chiedertelo personalmente.»

«Uh, guarda, mi hai svegliato, non è che potresti... richiamarmi fra mezz'ora? Andrebbe bene?» chiedo. Pete accetta a malincuore, permettendomi finalmente di andarmi a fare una doccia.

Cerco di ricordarmi che giorno è, dato che la mia memoria non mi è di molto aiuto. In tutta onestà, le ultime notti si sono ridotte nel mio cervello ad un unico casino di spezzoni dove sono seduto sui divani della sala comune dei Sigma a bere birra, parlare a membri e candidati, bere altra birra e parlare ancora. La persona con la quale ho conversato di più è stata Spencer, dato che non sembra disposto a lasciarmi andare. Devo ammettere, però che mi ha aiutato parecchio. Credo che voglia che io venga accettato. Potrei star parlando con qualche tizio che non ho mai visto in vita mia, e Spencer mi direbbe 'surf' in un orecchio. Io me ne uscirei con, «Allora, Gregory, ti piace surfare?» e ogni volta si scopre che ho menzionato il loro argomento preferito.

È un po' come barare, ne sono abbastanza sicuro. Ma sono anche sicuro che, nonostante tutto, io stia andando bene. Negli ultimi giorni, sono sempre stato leggermente ubriaco. Costantemente. William dice che non è sempre così, è solo colpa della settimana della ressa. E poi, mi sono saputo controllare. Voglio dire, sì, più bevo e più permetto a Spencer di invadere il mio spazio personale, ma non è che significhi qualcosa.

La prima notte è stata relativamente banale, ma la serata dopo non riuscivo nemmeno a sentire la mia stessa voce a causa della musica alta, senza menzionare come l'apparizione di un angolo bar con birra alla spina abbia fatto sì che diventassi ubriaco fradicio prima della fine della notte. Da quella volta, è stato un percorso abbastanza intenso. Per la maggior parte del tempo c'erano stati solo Sigma e i candidati, ma la scorsa notte hanno fatto entrare anche altri studenti, una gran parte dei quali erano ragazze. L'atmosfera si è fatta abbastanza selvaggia con tutte quelle ragazze lì; ho visto più azione eterosessuale di quanto mi interessasse. Un tizio si è messo a ballare sul tavolo da pranzo, e ad un certo punto qualcuno ha pensato che irrompere nudo nella stanza sarebbe stata una buona idea. Nel mio stato di ebbrezza credo di aver anche palpato il culo ad un tizio che mi stava camminando accanto. Non sembrò farci attenzione, però, si è limitato a ridacchiare e a guardarmi con le sopracciglia sollevate. Sono finito anche a baciare Spencer su una guancia mentre gli dicevo nell'orecchio quanto mi piacesse.

Odio ammetterlo, ma mi sono divertito. C'è una specie di senso di... fratellanza. Lo so, è cliché, e non avrei mai pensato di volerci avere a che fare. Ero un figlio unico, quindi non ho mai passato nulla del genere. Odio _davvero_ ammetterlo ma, forse, tutta questa storia della confraternita non è così ridicola come pensassi. Insomma, non lo odio. È già qualcosa, no?

Dopo una doccia e aver fatto colazione, mi metto comodo nella mia vecchia poltrona vicino alla finestra. Sto scribacchiando nel mio diario e bevendo il mio caffè mattutino quando Pete mi chiama di nuovo.

«Raccontami tutto», dice, ed io ho la sensazione che stia prendendo appunti dall'altra parte del telefono.

«Va bene.» Scrollo le spalle e inizio a riferirgli tutto quello che ricordo. Dai ritratti nella sala comune agli snack che servivano. Cito il discorso che Patrick ha tenuto la prima notte, quello in cui ci suggeriva di fare amicizia durante la settimana. Pete dice _mmh_  e _aha_ ogni tanto, fermandomi per farmi domande.

Dopo un po' mi chiede, «E Brendon?»

Esito. «Beh... ci siamo presentati.»

«Bene, è una cosa positiva. E?»

«E...» inizio. Passo molto tempo a fissarlo? Mi sussurra cose all'orecchio in un modo abbastanza seccante? Mi mette ansia? Non gli ho più parlato da quella volta, anche se ho cercato di stargli dietro. «E beh, basta.»

«Cosa?» mi chiede con un tono chiaramente non contento. «Devi ottenere la sua fiducia, Ryan! Deve invitarti a diventare un membro della società segreta! Devi riuscire a entrare nella sua più stretta cerchia di amici, devi fare molto di più rispetto a presentarti.»

Sospiro. «Lo so, però... non credo che funzionerebbe. Non credo di piacergli molto.»

«Se c'è una cosa che ho imparato dalla vita, è che puoi piacere a tutti,» mi dice. «Se ti impegni, puoi avere qualsiasi ragazza, bello. O ragazzo, non lo so.»

«Vuoi che seduca Brendon Urie?» dico, inorridito.

«No, no! ...buona idea. Sei dell'altra sponda?»

«No! Cioè, sì, ma – solo perché sono gay non significa che io vada dietro ad ogni ragazzo che vedo!» protesto, perché è uno degli stereotipi che odio di più.

Pete ridacchia. «Oh, dai, Brendon Urie è attraente, non credi?»

Faccio una pausa, mordendomi il labbro. Okay, Brendon è bello.

«Ma io –»

«Ryan, rilassati!» Pete ride. «Non ti sto dicendo di sedurre Brendon, ma per tua informazione sì, anche lui è dell'altra sponda. Perciò tienilo a mente, tanto per dire, non so, se le cose si fanno disperate –»

«Pete, ho dei principi!» protesto, mentre in realtà sto pensando, _davvero? Gli piacciono i ragazzi?_ Beh, sì, mi sono fatto film mentali su di lui, ma questo non significa che sia gay o bisessuale.

«Non hai principi, non in questo lavoro», mi dice con un tono piatto.

Lo ignoro e gli chiedo, «E tu come fai a saperlo? Lo conosci di persona?»

Continuo a non avere la più pallida idea del perché Pete voglia che io faccia quello per cui mi ha assunto. Cosa otterrà dalle informazioni di questa fantomatica società? Se esiste, se Brendon ne è il capo. Continuo a dubitare di entrambe le cose. Ci ho pensato, ultimamente. Sono andato sul sito dell'università, ho setacciato tutte le facoltà, ma non ho trovato nessun Mr. Pete Wentz. Non sembra essere uno studente o un membro dello staff. Ma ha un ufficio nel palazzo dell'università, quello di Zoologia, perciò non ho idea di cosa pensarne.

«Ho le mie risorse», risponde Pete.

«Che dovrebbe significare?»

«Significa che farai come ti dico», dice, evidentemente seccato da tutte le domande che gli sto facendo. «E come sta andando con gli altri Sigma? Fatto qualche amico?»

Noto che Pete ha cambiato argomento, ma non posso farci nulla. «Uhm, sì, c'è questo tizio, Spencer, siamo amici. Circa», spiego. «Senti, è venerdì e ho solo stasera e domani e solo il nove virgola sei per cento dei candidati entreranno. Se devo essere sincero, non credo che mi vorranno.»

Sono andato bene per i miei standard, ma so che ci sono almeno quattordici ragazzi che sono andati molto meglio. Prendiamo Sisky, per esempio. Ormai, probabilmente tutta la confraternita lo chiama già per nome. L'ho visto parlare con Jon, e Jon stava ridendo e sorridendo, cosa che, wow, è già una conquista in sé, dato che quel ragazzo sembra sempre annoiato da chiunque provi a parlargli.

«Non preoccupartene.»

«Cosa intendi con questo?» chiedo di nuovo, con una confusione che non fa altro che aumentare.

«Senti, la prossima volta che ti chiamo mi aspetto che tu abbia parlato con Brendon. _Davvero_ parlato.»

E con quell'ultima frase, Pete chiude la chiamata.

***

Quando vado alla casa dei Sigma, mi sento come se fossi in missione. La mia missione è cercare di non dare a Pete una scusa per prendermi a calci in culo. Questo, sfortunatamente, significa dover parlare con Brendon. Ho degli argomenti pronti, compresi i classici, «Quindi sei anche tu di Vegas!» o «Ehi, che dopobarba usi? Ha un buon profumo» o «Studi musica, dev'essere difficile.»

Sono così pieno di convenevoli da poter andare avanti tutta la notte, baby.

La scorsa notte, ci siamo buttati sul socializzare e sul bere pesantemente, ma stasera c'è in programma un quiz di cultura generale, giusto per prendere a calci il divertimento. Patrick ci dice di formare gruppi di cinque ed io mi affretto a muovermi spudoratamente verso il gruppo di Brendon. Siamo tutti stipati attorno ad un tavolino da caffè nel centro della sala comune, e Brendon mi rivolge uno sguardo sorpreso nel vedermi sedere accanto a lui.

«Ehi, Brendon. Ciao», lo saluto, sorridendo. Annuisce appena, prendendo una penna da dietro il suo orecchio e dando un'occhiata al pezzo di carta che Jon ha dato a tutti i gruppi della stanza. Osservo gli altri tre ragazzi del nostro gruppo, rendendomi conto che Sisky è uno di loro. Mi rivolge di nuovo il suo strano sorriso maniacale.

«Dieci domande, cultura generale. Ricordatevi che è semplicemente una competizione fra fratelli!» Patrick dice a voce alta alla stanza dal suo posto alla porta accanto a Gabe e Jon. «Jon è responsabile delle prime cinque domande. La scena è tutta tua», gli dice Patrick, guadagnandosi un rigido cenno del capo.

Brendon butta giù sul foglio numeri da uno a dieci mentre gli dico, «Wow, quiz. Carino, eh?»

«Già», mi risponde con aria assente, senza nemmeno degnarmi di uno sguardo.

Andiamo, Brendon, siamo migliori amici! O almeno, lo saremo, solo che lui ancora non lo sa. I cinque membri della nostra squadra si stringono ulteriormente fra di loro mentre Jon annuncia la prima domanda.

«Ho provato a pensare a domande divertenti. Bene, allora...» inizia, schiarendosi la gola. «Chi è stato il primo americano a vincere il premio Nobel per la letteratura?»

«Cosa?» sussurra Sisky. «Pensa che sia divertente?»

Il nostro gruppo inizia a parlare a voce bassa, cercando di non farsi sentire dagli altri. Brendon si volta verso di me. «Allora, studente di letteratura, chi era?»

Tutti gli altri mi guardano con aria speranzosa. «Uhm... io non... studio poesia, più che altro, ma, ehm... John Steinbeck?» dico, scrollando le spalle.

Gli occhi di Brendon si assottigliano in qualcosa che potrebbe essere sia disprezzo che delusione. «Era Sinclair Lewis», dice, come se fosse ovvio, e scrive la risposta. Beh, se lo sapeva perché me l'ha chiesto?

«Prossima domanda. Quanti anni durò la Guerra dei Cento Anni?»

«Oh, oh, cento!» Sisky sussurra, saltellando sul posto.

«Centosedici», diciamo io e Brendon all'unisono. Brendon mi rivolge uno sguardo breve, forse sorpreso, ma io mi limito a sorridergli. Si volta di nuovo a scrivere la risposta.

«Qual è la lingua ufficiale dell'India?»

«Indiano!» uno degli altri ragazzi esclama allegramente.

Brendon si appoggia allo schienale della sua sedia, guardandolo con un sopracciglio sollevato. «Indiano? Sai che non esiste, vero?» chiede, ed il ragazzo sembra perplesso. «È l'hindi», dice alla fine, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

«Anche l'inglese», aggiungo. Brendon mi rivolge un altro sguardo interrogativo. «Due lingue ufficiali, hindi e inglese.»

«Non lo sapevo.»

«Lavoro di squadra, no?» gli dico, e forse gli rivolgo un battito di ciglia. Brendon si gira.

«Quante corde ha un banjo?» chiede Jon, e Brendon ridacchia. Non si da nemmeno la pena di chiedere agli altri e scrive, 'Dipende dal banjo'.

«A Jon piacciono le domande a trabocchetto», ci informa.

«Ti piace?» gli chiedo velocemente. Si volta verso di me. «Sai, studiare musica. Deve essere impegnativo», gli dico casualmente.

«Non lo è, davvero.»

Non mi arrendo. «Sapevi che siamo entrambi di Vegas? Abbiamo qualcosa in comune, carino, no?»

Brendon mi guarda male, come se ce l'avesse davvero con me. «Più di due milioni di persone abitano nel Nevada. Capita», replica freddamente, spostando di nuovo lo sguardo.

Okay, non funzionerà se lui non è disposto a darmi vere risposte.

«La mia ultima domanda è», dice Jon, «se ci sono otto arance, e tu ne prendi due, quante ne hai?»

«Oh, sei!» Sisky sussurra.

«Due», lo corregge Brendon.

«No, _sei_ », mi intrometto.

Brendon ridacchia e scuote il capo. «Pensaci, è un'altra domanda a trabocchetto. Se ce ne sono otto e tu ne prendi due, ne hai due.»

Ci penso su un attimo. «Oh», dico, seccato dal fatto che Jon pensi che domande del genere siano divertenti. Mi sembra una persona noiosa.

«Okay, Gabe ha le ultime cinque domande!» Patrick informa la stanza e Gabe si schiarisce la gola.

«Le mie sono, tipo... meno formali di quelle di Jon», dice con un tono di scuse. «Con chi era sposato Brad Pitt prima di mettersi con Angelina Jolie?»

«Brad chi?» mi acciglio.

«Jennifer Aniston, Jennifer Aniston!» Sisky ci dice a bassa voce. Brendon annuisce e lo scrive sul foglio. Jennifer _chi_? Dovrei conoscere questa gente? Brendon rivolge un sorriso caloroso a Sisky, ma no, a me mai. Evidentemente non gli piaccio davvero.

«Prossima domanda! Cos'è 'il re della birra'?» chiede Gabe. Come diamine dovrei sapere una cosa del genere?

«Budweiser!» Brendon e Sisky sussurrano nello stesso istante. Bud chi?

«La prossima domanda è per tutti voi primini, perché so cosa vi aspetta», sorride con un tono giocoso. «Qual è la malattia venerea più comune?»

Ci guardiamo tutti in confusione.

«AIDS?» suggerisco.

«Sifilide», dice Sisky.

«Herpes», esclama uno degli altri.

«Clamidia», ci corregge Brendon. Sembra sapere tutto.

«Prossima domanda! Qual è il giorno della settimana preferito di Gabe, cioè _moi_?»

«Non puoi chiedere una cosa del genere!» protesta qualcuno.

«Oh, invece posso!» replica con un sorriso sornione. Jon ridacchia appena accanto a lui.

«Non ne ho idea», ammette Brendon. «Scriviamo venerdì.»

Ci provo di nuovo. «Oh, anche il mio giorno preferito è venerdì! Oggi è venerdì, non è una coincidenza?»

«Ryan, parli solo per sentire il suono della tua voce?» risponde, facendo ridacchiare Sisky. Sento un leggero rossore arrivarmi al viso.

«Ultima domanda. Quando è stata fondata la Sigma Chi Beta?»

«1843», dice immediatamente Sisky.

«Esattamente, bro», concorda Brendon. Sisky sembra sul punto di morire, ed io tento di trattenermi dal fare un verso ironico. Brendon lo chiama già 'bro' eppure non sappiamo ancora chi entrerà e chi no. Ma è ovvio che Sisky verrà preso, è capace di fare amicizia anche con gli oggetti inanimati e ha tre generazioni di Sigma alle spalle. Suppongo che dovrò fare affidamento sulla convinzione di Pete che sarò accettato.

Jon e Gabe raccolgono i fogli per controllare i punteggi. Brendon e Sisky si mettono a parlare di baseball, escludendomi all'istante dalla conversazione. Proprio quando sono pronto ad arrendermi e chiedere al tipo con la faccia da nerd davanti a me cosa studia, qualcosa nella conversazione di Sisky e Brendon mi fa cambiare idea.

«Società segreta?» ripete Brendon.

«Sì, amico, non hai mai sentito parlare della leggenda della società segreta della Sigma Chi Beta?» chiede Sisky con tono entusiasta. Brendon scuote la testa. «Beh, ho sentito che organizzano orgie con le ragazze più belle della congregazione femminile della Swan.»

«Ah, sì?» chiede Brendon, con una specie di sorriso sulle labbra. Un sorriso d'intesa? Un sorriso che forse dice, 'Oh Sisky, se solo sapessi che sono il leader di questa società della quale parli'. O forse non è così, magari Pete mi ha solo fatto il lavaggio del cervello.

«Ho anche sentito che hanno un archivio di tutte le cose sospette che siano mai successe alla Swan e che la usano per ricattare l'università per avere le risposte degli esami.»

«Wow. Mi piacerebbe essere in una società del genere», commenta Brendon.

«Già, anche a me! Ci entrerò, sai.» Brendon solleva un sopracciglio, e Sisky si limita ad aggiungere, «Andiamo, penso che dopo un po' riuscirò a scoprire chi comanda il gioco.»

«Beh, buona fortuna, suppongo.» Brendon si stringe nelle spalle. «Allora, ti sta piacendo il New Jersey?»

Brendon cambia argomento. Io mi accorgo della cosa, ma Sisky non sembra farlo. Forse non significa nulla, forse significa tutto. Ad ogni modo, so che devo ricordarmi di parlarne a Pete. La cosa mi porta a chiedermi cosa faccia esattamente questa società. Orgie? Ricatti? Voglio davvero finire in mezzo a qualcosa del genere?

Ora che ci penso, ogni pettegolezzo che io abbia mai sentito su questa società ha sempre avuto qualche dettaglio sinistro.

Il gruppo di Spencer vince il quiz. Sono stati gli unici a indovinare tutte le risposte. Gabe alza gli occhi al cielo e dice che tutti avrebbero dovuto sapere che il suo giorno della settimana preferito è 'ogni giorno'.

«Mi conosci come le tue tasche, Spence!» afferma, mentre la stanza applaude.

L'attività di gruppo giunge alla fine e tutta la stanza esulta quando le porte della sala da pranzo vengono aperte, rivelando un tavolo pieno di secchi di ghiaccio e bottiglie di birra.

Qualcuno accende lo stereo, ed è di nuovo ora di festeggiare. Brendon si alza e se ne va. L'ordine di Pete di parlargli mi rimbomba nelle orecchie, perciò decido di seguirlo. Brendon esce dalla stanza comune e si dirige verso i bagni nel retro dell'enorme hall. Decido che quello è un momento perfetto per andare a fare i miei bisogni ed entro nel bagno un minuto dopo di lui.

Sorprendentemente, Brendon è appoggiato contro il muro con le braccia conserte e le labbra contratte.

«Uh. Ehi», lo saluto, tossisco, e decido di entrare in uno dei bagni.

«Perché mi stai seguendo ovunque?» mi chiede con voce arrabbiata.

Mi fermo a metà e gli rivolgo uno sguardo innocente. «Non è vero», rispondo immediatamente.

«È dall'inizio della settimana che compari ovunque mi trovi. Non posso stare nella sala comune senza averti tra i piedi. Non posso nemmeno venire a pisciare senza averti dietro», esclama. Maledizione, sono la più schifosa spia di sempre.

«Non ho davvero idea di cosa tu stia –»

«Se mi vuoi, Ryan Ross, dillo e basta», afferma.

Impallidisco, deglutendo rumorosamente. «Non è così!» dico, prima di realizzare che, forse, _è_ così e che magari ho offeso Brendon. «È solo... sono coincidenze, non ti sto seguendo –»

«Per favore», dice, alzando gli occhi al cielo. «È un corteggiamento abbastanza schifoso. Quindi, ehi, permettimi di rispondere alle tue domande risparmiandoti di dovermele porre.» Sorride freddamente e inizia a elencarle sulle dita. «No, non puoi avere il mio numero. No, non uscirò con te. E no, non cambierò idea. Fatto, ora puoi finirla di seguirmi.»

Brendon si appoggia contro il muro, guardandomi male. Guarda la porta.

«Ehi, aspetta!» protesto, «non sto cercando di provarci con te e non sono un pazzo, okay?»

Brendon fa un verso ironico e mi si avvicina, minaccioso. Indietreggio, finendo contro la porta di uno dei gabinetti. Brendon appoggia le mani contro la porta su entrambi i lati della mia testa, annullando la distanza fra di noi e invadendo il mio spazio personale. Batto le palpebre, sorpreso. I miei occhi osservano il suo viso in quel minimo lasso di tempo, la carnosità delle sue labbra così vicine alle mie. Il mio battito cardiaco schizza alle stelle e i miei occhi finiscono dritti sulle sue labbra, dai suoi occhi alle sue labbra –

«Non stai tentando di sedurmi, vero?» mi chiede a bassa voce. «Perché quando mi fissi le labbra con quell'espressione patetica e speranzosa che hai avuto sulla faccia per tutta la settimana? Può essere davvero fuorviante.»

Si ritrae di un passo e mi rivolge uno sguardo d'ira. «Sono felice che questa settimana sia quasi finita. Non ti accetteranno, non so cosa cazzo pensassi. Non sei un Sigma, sei solo un fottuto perdente con uno stupido libro di poesia dietro. E dopo domani notte, non provare nemmeno a guardarmi se mi vedi in giro per il campus. È chiaro?»

Senza attendere una risposta, Brendon se ne va, sbattendo la porta dietro di sé.

«Ma che cazzo?» sussurro in completa confusione.

Sapevo di non piacere a Brendon, ma non avevo realizzato che mi odiava. Mi odia, e nemmeno ci conosciamo.

Cosa diamine posso avergli fatto?


	5. Capitolo 5 (1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehilà folks! Sono in ritardissimo, lo so :( purtroppo ho pochissimo tempo libero ;_; sono riuscita a tirare fuori questo mezzo capitolo, spero di finirlo prima di Natale haha. Quindi nulla, la seconda parte dovrebbe arrivare a breve, spero lol. Al solito sta anche su efp e wattpad. Statemi bene!

Ci ho pensato a lungo, ed ecco ciò che ho deciso: mentirò.

In sintesi, dovrei riuscire a entrare nelle grazie di Brendon e scovare una società segreta, cosa che sicuramente non accadrà, dato che Brendon mi odia. Dirò a Pete che sto facendo progressi, ma alla fine concluderò che non c'è mai stata nessuna società. Le mie tasse universitarie verranno pagate in ogni caso.

Effettivamente, sono state pagate. Entro nel network dell'Università per controllare il mio profilo, e sotto  _pagamenti_  riporta che sono correntemente sotto finanziamento privato e che le mie tasse per quest'anno accademico sono state pagate. Pete ha già pagato per il lavoro, e suppongo che la cosa mi renda il suo schiavo. Ma Brendon ha detto che non entrerò nella Sigma Chi Beta, e credo avesse ragione. Stasera è l'ultima giornata della settimana della ressa e c'è un enorme festa nella casa in programma. Non entrerò, ma Pete ha già pagato le mie tasse.

Io vinco. Gli altri perdono.

Decido di celebrare la serata sbronzandomi il più possibile. Voglio dimenticare i comportamenti da stronzo di Brendon e il mio fallimento nel diventare un Sigma. Avrei dovuto sapere che non mi sarei mai adattato; ho troppo talento artistico e perspicacia per rimanere bloccato in una massa di Sigma idioti ed immaturi. La birra è gratis quindi continuo a bere. Trovo William nella sala comune e, dopo un paio di drink, decido di parlarci.

«Hai presente Brendon, no?»

«Certo, un tipo fantastico.» William annuisce. «Studiamo insieme a volte, sai, visto che studio musica anche io, ogni tanto mi aiuta.»

«Oh. Ha mai parlato di me?»

«Non che io ricordi.» Si acciglia. «Perché?»

Scrollo le spalle. «È solo che... credo proprio di non piacergli.»

«Andiamo, a Brendon piacciono tutti!» William ride.

«Io no, evidentemente», lo correggo, prima di sospirare. I miei occhi si fermano su Brendon, vicino alle porte della sala da pranzo che parla con Gabe. Non so perché mi dia così fastidio, forse perché nella mia testa andavamo d'accordo, ma la realtà è diversa. Penso sia così anche per il fatto che nessuno ha mai mostrato apertamente la sua antipatia nei miei confronti, prima. È difficile avere a che fare con la consapevolezza che qualcuno vorrebbe davvero che sparissi dalla faccia della terra.

«Ci deve essere stato un fraintendimento.» William scrolla le spalle. Non dico nulla e mi concentro sull'ubriacarmi. Una birra dopo, William mi chiede: «E come vanno le cose con Spencer?»

Annuisco. «Bene. Cioè, è simpatico.»

«Fate una bella coppia, voi due», osserva, facendomi strozzare con la birra.

«Cosa?» chiedo, inorridito. «Non siamo una coppia!» lo correggo frettolosamente.

William ride. «Davvero? Spencer ha detto a tutti che lo siete.»

«Ha fatto cosa?» dico, incredulo. Cerco Spencer nella stanza con gli occhi e non appena lo vedo rivolgo un sorriso a William. «Perdonami, torno subito», dico a denti stretti, allontanandomi in fretta. Spencer sta sparendo dicerie, e quando cazzo è che siamo diventati una coppia?

«Spencer?», dico, quasi sbottando, mentre lo prendo per un braccio e lo tiro via dalla sua compagnia.

«Ryan!» mi sorride, i suoi enormi occhi blu spalancati. Inizia a parlare non appena lo spingo verso un angolo più tranquillo. «Sei una Vergine, giusto? Ci stavo pensando stamattina, hai l'aria di una Vergine.»

Mi acciglio. «Uh, sì? Perché -»

«Lo sapevo!» dice, tentando di darmi il cinque, ma non ricevendo nessuna risposta da me visto che non muovo le braccia dai fianchi.

Mi guardo intorno e abbasso la voce. «Hai detto a tutti che stiamo insieme?» sibilo. Spencer annuisce allegramente e mi sorride. «Perché l'hai fatto?»

«Beh, è così, no? Sono anche io Vergine, siamo altamente compatibili. I miei genitori saranno felicissimi di sentirlo, perché mi avevano detto di scoprire cosa fossi e poi -»

«Spencer!» sbotto, facendolo tacere. «Ascolta. Non stiamo insieme.»

Spencer sembra realmente perplesso. «No?»

«No», confermo, scuotendo la testa. «Mi piaci davvero, sei molto...» Strano. Pazzo. «Simpatico. E carino. E unico, davvero, ma non sei il mio ragazzo e io non sono il tuo.»

Il suo sorriso sparisce, e sembra deluso. All'improvviso mi sento male per lui, realizzando che ho appena aperto lo stomaco a un cagnolino, tirato fuori le sue budella e le ho usate per strangolarlo.

«Ma ci teniamo per mano», dice, chiaramente confuso. Oh, no, no,  _non_  piangere. Far piangere un Sigma durante la settimana della ressa non è il massimo.

«Oh, già, è tipo... una cosa da migliori amici gay», dico velocemente, per timore che si metta davvero a piangere.

«Cosa da migliori amici gay?» ripete, sbattendo le palpebre.

«Esatto», confermo, annuendo più del necessario e rivolgendogli un sorriso.

Spencer ci pensa su, e alla fine il suo viso si illumina. «Non ho mai avuto un migliore amico gay! Che figo, Ryan, siamo entrambi Vergine. Siamo compatibili!»

Sollevato dal vederlo di nuovo felice, continuo ad annuire e sorridere. «Lo so, fantastico, eh? Anche tu sei il mio primo migliore amico gay. Ascolta, non è che potresti dire alla gente che non stiamo insieme? Sai, per evitare confusione. Insomma, i migliori amici non si friendzonano a vicenda.»

«Oh hey, capisco, RyRy», dice, continuando a sorridere.

Esalo un sospiro di sollievo, felice di aver evitato un completo disastro. Ma, all'improvviso, vedo Spencer saltare su un tavolino da caffè e dire: «Scusate! Potrei avere la vostra attenzione?»

L'intera stanza si volta per guardarlo, ed io lo fisso in orrore. Quando ho detto che avrebbe dovuto riferirlo a tutti, non intendevo in questo modo.

«Ryan ed io non stiamo insieme!» annuncia, indicandomi. Sento gli occhi di tutti posarsi su di me con interesse. Tossisco, sento il mio viso arrossire e agito la mano, sentendomi a disagio. «Siamo migliori amici gay che si tengono per mano!» continua.

Oh Dio, voglio morire.

«Buon per te, bro», arriva la risposta da qualche parte nella folla, e c'è un boato di applausi.

Spencer mormora: «Grazie, grazie», e si inchina in tutte le direzioni prima di scendere nuovamente. «Bene, Ryan, andiamo a parlare di trucco!» dice, entusiasta, e mi afferra la mano. Lo seguo, bianco come un lenzuolo.

Sono già brillo, ma ora direi di avere il diritto di ubriacarmi. È stato... imbarazzante. Eppure Spencer non pensa che lo sia stato, affatto, e mi sta ancora più attaccato di prima.

Nel giro di un'ora, sono ubriaco e in fase di sussurrare qualcosa nell'orecchio di Spencer, il quale è conciato come me, se non peggio. Confessa che adora Barbra Streisand ed io rido contro la sua pelle, stretto a lui. Mi dice che mi vuole bene e io gli rispondo che gliene voglio anch'io. Tantissimo! Ad un certo punto, mi rendo conto che Brendon è seduto lì vicino, ma chi se ne frega. Questa è la mia ultima serata nella casa dei Sigma, e tanto vale che io mi diverta.

Bevo ancora, inizio a non sentirmi più i denti e ad avere l'impressione di essere leggermente su di giri. La prossima cosa di cui mi rendo conto è che sto dicendo a Spencer che i migliori amici gay si baciano sempre, per fare pratica, ovviamente, e lui ne sembra rallegrato. Finiamo a baciarci.

Siamo nell'entrata, ridacchiando mentre ci scambiamo effusioni. Spencer quasi inciampa sui suoi stessi piedi, ma io lo tengo fermo, leccandogli le labbra.

«Andiamo nella mia stanza», suggerisce.

«Non posso andare di sopra, non sono un membro», gli ricordo, mordicchiandogli il labbro inferiore.

Spencer geme in frustrazione. Mi tira a sé, la sua lingua nella mia bocca e le mie mani nei suoi capelli. Ridacchia contro le mie labbra. «Sei il migliore migliore amico che io abbia mai avuto», mormora.

«Già, idem», gli rispondo, lasciandogli un altro bacio. «Andiamo da me. Ho un letto.»

«Buona idea», concorda, afferrandomi una mano. «Una volta ho scopato con uno sul cofano di una macchina.»

«È stato bello?» gli chiedo, ridendo sulle sue labbra e avvertendo il sapore di alcol che ancora vi rimaneva.

«Oh sì, ne è valsa la pena», mi informa, mentre mi trascina verso la porta. Lo seguo con entusiasmo, felice di ottenere un po' d'azione. Fatichiamo per aprire le porte, ma alla fine riusciamo ad uscire, gettandoci nell'aria di settembre.

«Dove vivi?» mi chiede non appena lo tiro nuovamente verso di me. Le mie mani finiscono sotto la sua maglia, avvertendo la sua pelle liscia al tocco.

«Qua vicino», mormoro sulle sue labbra gonfie. Spencer annuisce senza interrompere ciò che stiamo facendo, ma all'improvviso si ritrae, alla ricerca di fiato. Si acciglia e mi dà l'impressione di essere leggermente pallido. «Che?» Prima che riesca a rendermene conto, lo vedo vomitare sul vialetto di pietra.

«Oh, woah!» esclamo, inciampando sui miei stessi piedi. Mi affretto ad andare da lui a tenerlo per i capelli come farebbe un bravo migliore amico gay e gli accarezzo la schiena. Quasi cado su di lui, a causa dell'alcol nel mio sistema che rende le mie palpebre incredibilmente pesanti.

Spencer smette di vomitare, lasciando che io lo tiri su. Si attacca a me, mettendomi entrambe le braccia attorno al collo. «Mi sento una merda», si lamenta mentre dondoliamo in cima alle scale.

«Credo proprio che per stasera basti così», si intromette una voce.

Spencer ed io guardiamo verso la porta, notando un uomo che sta fumando una sigaretta.

«JON!» esclamiamo insieme, ma allo stesso tempo non all'unisono. Jon getta a terra la sigaretta, pestandola rapidamente con il piede prima di avvicinarsi a noi e togliendomi delicatamente Spencer dalle braccia.

«Ora ti porto a letto, Spencer», dice al ragazzo che gli si sta stravaccando addosso.

«Ehi! Eeeeehi, non ce n'era bisogno!» protesto.

«Ehi, che colonia usi? Adoro il tuo profumo, Jon!» commenta Spencer. Appoggia il viso nel suo collo e ridacchia. «Stiamo andando da Ryan. Ryan ha un letto.»

Prendo la mano di Spencer, cercando di riavvicinarlo a me, perché al momento ho qualche problema lì sotto e non mi dispiacerebbe un po' d'azione. Jon lo attira ulteriormente a sé e mi allontana la mano con uno schiaffo.

«Vai a casa, Ryan. Placati», sbotta, mettendomi in guardia con gli occhi. Senza aspettare risposta, Jon trascina Spencer lontano da me.

«Ti voglio bene,  _RyRy_!» Spencer urla da oltre la spalla di Jon mentre quest'ultimo lo tira con sé verso le porte.

«Anche io te ne voglio,  _Shpenche_ , tantissimo! Sono così felice che sei il mio migliore amico!»

«Anche io!» Spencer urla. Le porte si richiudono ed io rimango da solo a barcollare in... una pozza del vomito di Spencer. Dannazione, ci ero andato vicino.

«Mancava poco», mormoro, scendendo le scale e cercando di tenere gli occhi aperti. La mia bocca sa di alcol e non mi sento più le labbra.

Finalmente la settimana è finita... almeno sono riuscito a farmi un ragazzo figo. Arrivederci, Sigma Chi Beta.

«Bei tempi», mormoro a nessuno in particolare. Per poco non inciampo nei miei stessi piedi.


End file.
